


Le Choix

by Kill_titi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Poudlard, Time Travel, Voyage dans le temps
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Un voyage dans le temps est toujours une mauvaise idée. Surtout quand le destin vous renvoie 23 ans dans le passé, à l'aube d'une guerre. Scorpius et Albus n'auraient pas pu imaginer pire situation. Inséparables depuis des années, ils vont devoir faire ce qu'ils ont toujours refuser de faire : choisir un camp...Car pour eux rien n'est simple. Sauver le monde ? Sauver sa famille ? Ou sauver celui qu'on aime?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Une nouvelle histoire qui a besoin de sortir de ma tête... J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !

Il attendait dans le petit salon. Son propre petit salon pour l'amour du ciel! Mais il était terrifié. Dans la salle à manger se déroulait le conseil des Mangemorts, présidé par Voldemort. On les avait trahi. L'un des aurors chargés de leur protection avait subi le sort de l'Imperium et tout avait été révélé. « Des enfants du futurs étaient arrivés dans le passé. Des enfants de Mangemorts mais aussi d'autres enfants, les fils d'Harry Potter! » Dumbledore avait pris soin de les enchanter quelques jours après leur arrivé, pour qu'ils ne puissent rien révéler. Mais le sort pourrait-il se briser sous le Cruciatus de Voldemort? L'homme était assez fou de rage pour tenter sa chance.

Il s'était battu quand les hommes en noirs les avaient embusqués. Quand il fut capturé, il feint de ne pas les connaitre, mais eux savaient qui il était. « Tu vas voir Papi Lucius » lui avait soufflé un grand échalas aux dents noirs. Ses vêtements sentaient la terre et la sueur. Il l'avait serré contre lui, son haleine fétide et humide dans son cou, sa respiration sur lui. Une ombre approcha et une odeur de vieux sang putride frappa ses narines. Un homme imposant se tenait près de lui, recouvert d'une cape noire, les dents jaunes taillées en pointe, les yeux sombres et le corps velu.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là?

Il approcha du garçon et le huma. « Tu sens bon, Trésor. Les Sang-Purs ont toujours la meilleure odeur. Mais on ne nous laisse pas croquer. » Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents aiguisées et féroces.

« Fenrir », se dit Scorpius. Il était cernés par des rafleurs. Mais on ne les appelait pas encore comme cela.


	2. A travers les yeux d'Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Je reprends l'histoire après une longue absence, je vais essayer de garder un rythme.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle se promet d'être sombre… comme d'habitude !  
> Faîtes-moi savoir ce que vous en penser !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tiré violemment du sommeil par des hurlements stridents venant du couloir. Il reconnut la voix de Lady Black, la mère de Sirius, dont le portrait exultait de rage dès que celui-ci était réveillé. Il perçut la voix de Remus qui ordonnait qu'on fermât les rideaux sur le tableau. Les cris s'éteignirent et le silence enveloppa Harry. Il tendit l'oreille cherchant d'autres bruits et voix.

« Il ne devrait pas être ici » La voix de Ron fendit l'obscurité, et rapidement, la flamme d'une bougie éclaira son visage et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés. Il se redressa dans le lit qu'il occupait à côté de celui d'Harry.

\- Bill m'a dit qu'il était en mission d'espion parmi les loups garous.  
\- Je sais.  
La mission d'infiltration était capitale, Remus n'aurait jamais quitté ce poste sans une bonne raison. Les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque, il humait le danger.  
La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit doucement, et ils aperçurent Hermione qui se faufilait dans la pièce, pieds nus, suivie de Ginny.  
\- Remus est rentré, déclara Hermione à mi-voix.  
\- On a entendu, dit Ron.  
\- Il n'est pas seul. » Ginny tenait des oreilles extensibles, cadeaux que ses jumeaux de frères lui avaient fait avant de quitter Poudlard pour monter leur société de farces.  
\- Il est venu avec d'autres Aurors ? S'enquit Harry en mettant ses lunettes.  
\- Non, des adolescents. Mais je ne les ai jamais vus à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent d'un bond de leur lit et se ruèrent hors de la chambre, ne prêtant pas attention aux filles qui leur souffler de faire moins de bruit.  
Ils se postèrent en haut des escaliers, se penchant dangereusement sur la balustrade qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée. Des voix étouffées parvenaient de la cuisine, dont la voix de Molly Weasley.  
« Maman pleure ? demanda Ron dont le visage perdit toute couleur.  
\- Non je ne crois pas », murmura Ginny, anxieuse, « mais elle semble bouleversée. »

Une mauvaise nouvelle peut-être ? Une mort ? La peur les envahit. Arthur Weasley était à peine remis de ses blessures. Tous craignaient une tragédie.

Ginny s'apprêta à déployer les oreilles quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement. Les adolescents se penchèrent sur la balustrade, essayant d'apercevoir l'entrée de la cuisine.

Une jeune fille rousse sortit, suivit d'un jeune homme de bonne taille, aux cheveux auburn et d'un roux, plus petit et trapu. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs fermait la marche. Tous portaient des vêtements sales et déchirés, des feuilles et de la boue se mêlaient à leurs cheveux. De la poussière et de la terre sèche collaient à leurs bras et leur visage. Ils semblaient exténués.

Molly Weasley les suivait. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains, bloquant difficilement un tremblement.

\- La salle de bain est au deuxième étage, dit-elle.  
\- Nous le savons, murmura la jeune rouquine.  
\- Ah oui vous le savez, bien sûr. » A la surprise d'Harry, madame Weasley passa tendrement la main sur la tête rousse de la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire affectueux. « Montez, vous devez vous décrasser un peu ! Nous allons vous trouver des vêtements. »

Madame Weasley monta les escaliers d'un pas vif, les jeunes inconnus à leur suite. Quand elle aperçut les adolescents en pyjama qui les attendaient de pieds fermes en haut des marches, elle poussa un soupir scandalisé :  
\- Vous devriez être en train de dormir !  
\- Qui sont-ils ? s'enquit Harry d'un ton ferme en montrant la petite troupe qui la suivait. Le grand garçon aux cheveux auburn parut surpris en le voyant, et tout son corps se figea, de sorte que la jeune rousse lui rentra dedans lors de sa montée des marches. Il étudia Harry un instant, comme subjugué par une vision, puis sa bouche esquissa un sourire triste. À ses côtés, le garçon aux cheveux noirs gardait la tête baissée. Il semblait fuir le regard d'Harry et il finit par pratiquement lui tourner le dos. Les yeux de la rousse pétillaient de curiosité, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, s'attardait sur Hermione, puis revenait sur lui. Son visage entier était animé par un enthousiasme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Le garçon roux souriait lui aussi, il semblait presque rire intérieur, son visage rond éclairé d'une humeur joviale secrète.

\- Madame Weasley, qui sont-ils ? répéta Harry.  
\- Nous en parlerons demain, répondit-elle avec lassitude et elle se tourna vers le petit groupe vêtu de loques en montrant la salle de bain. « Allez-y, il y a des serviettes propres sur la commode ».

Le plus grand des garçons fit signe à la jeune rousse d'entrer dans la salle d'eau, signe galant qu'elle serait la première à ôter leurs guenilles dégoutantes et elle s'exécuta sans mot.

Madame Weasley se fraya un chemin parmi eux en bousculant Ron sur son passage.  
\- Laisse-moi passer, je dois prendre des vêtements dans ta chambre.  
\- Des vêtements ? NOS vêtements ? s'insurgea Ron.  
Madame Weasley ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit les placards en grand et prit pantalons, t-shirts et pulls.  
« Cela devrait aller, nous irons chercher d'autres vêtements dès demain matin.  
\- Maman ce sont nos vêtements ! s'exclama à son tour Ginny.  
\- Je sais ma chérie. Cela leur ira très bien ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !  
Ron se tourna vers Harry, les bras en l'air, en marmonnant que sa mère perdait la tête.

Remus apparût en haut des marches, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Harry et les autres veilleurs de nuit, et les salua d'un mouvement sec de la tête, puis il pointa la porte à l'autre bout du couloir.  
« Vous pouvez prendre cette chambre, dit-il aux trois garçons, elle n'est pas utilisée, mais nous avons fait fuir la vermine. »  
Le garçon auburn grimaça en regardant le nom sur la porte, mais celui aux cheveux noirs la passa sans hésiter. Harry s'approcha pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il n'avait jamais visité, Hermione sur ses talons. Il aperçut des meubles en bois lourd sculpté, un lit poussiéreux et défait depuis des années, aux draps raidis par la poussière, des tentures verts émeraude et des objets en argent.

Un repère de serpentard se dit Harry, en plus crasseux.

L'inconnu aux cheveux noirs fixait le sceau des Black sculpté dans le bois, au-dessus de la tête de lit, avec l'inscription « Toujours pur » gravée en-dessous. Il sembla hésiter et posa respectueusement la main sur le bois au vernis craquelé.

« Je crois que c'est la chambre du frère de Sirius, expliqua Remus, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Si vous avez besoin que je transfigure un des meubles pour en faire un lit…  
\- Non, l'interrompit le garçon aux cheveux auburns qu'Harry identifia comme le « Chef », cette pièce n'a surement pas été touchée depuis que son propriétaire est mort. Nous dormirons par terre.  
Derrière lui, le roux eut un râle d'agacement. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et murmura : « Tu sais que nous devons modifier le moins de choses possibles.  
\- Ce ne sont que des meubles ! Au point où nous en sommes…  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs surgit de la chambre, le corps tendu, la mâchoire serrée et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose dans ses yeux le tétanisaient.  
\- T'es bouché ou quoi ? dit-il à l'attention du roux, « tu t'amènes et tu ne touches à rien, compris ?  
\- On ne t'a pas sonné, toi ! »  
Le « Chef » se plaça entre eux.  
\- ça suffit tous les deux, on va mettre des couvertures sur le sol.  
\- Dans cette crasse ? gémit le roux, mais au regard que lui décocha le « Chef », il finit par s'exécuter, bousculant le garçon aux yeux verts en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Il te ressemble énormément Harry, souffla Hermione. Celui avec les yeux verts.  
Quand le garçon vit Harry le regarde, il se déroba.  
Oui il connaissait ses yeux verts, c'était les siens !

« Remus, qui sont-ils, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement. La situation lui portait sur les nerfs.  
\- Je ne peux rien dire, Harry.  
\- Je ne supporte pas vos secrets. Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup l'année dernière. Tu sais que Sirius avait raison, nous avons le droit de savoir.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec tu-sais-qui.  
\- Rien à voir avec Voldemort ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. C'était ridicule, tout, dans ce monde, avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Sa propre existence lui semblait tragiquement liée à ce monstre même si cette pensée lui était insupportable. Voldemort était son passée, le meurtrier de ses parents, il le portait en cicatrice sur son visage, il était son souvenir dans le regard des gens qu'il croisait et un jour, il le pressentait, il devrait l'affronter.  
\- Non, dit Remus en le sortant de ses pensées. Ils ont leur propre quête à mener et le mieux c'est que vous les laissiez tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve une solution. Je dois repartir, on m'attend à 100 lieue d'ici, et je ne peux pas y aller en volant, ni en transplanant, quelle poisse !  
Il attrapa les épaules du garçon et l'obligea à le regarder. Ecoute-moi Harry, peu importe qui ils sont. Dumbledore viendra bientôt, pour les emmener ailleurs. Jusque-là, gardez vos distances, d'accord ? » Il se tourna vers la chambre du frère de Sirius « Vous aussi, dit-il avec fermeté.  
Le «Chef » qui observait la scène dans l'encadrement de la porte, acquiesça avec gravité.  
Remus relâcha les épaules d'Harry, et lui sourit affectueusement avant de prendre son congé en adressant un signe de main amical aux adolescents.

Le « Chef » regardait Remus partir, une mélancolie profonde semblait l'avoir envahi alors qu'il observait l'ancien professeur. Quand celui-ci descendit l'escalier, il se pencha à la rambarde pour le regarder partir, le scruta pendant qu'il saluait Molly Weasley, le regard curieux mêlé de tristesse. Il ne rompit sa rêverie grise que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.  
Il lança un bref coup d'œil vers Harry et se dirigea vers la chambre du frère de Sirius.

Mais Ginny, qui était restée effacée jusque-là, le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte.  
« Hé ! dit-elle sans ménagement en lui attrapant le bras. Pas de foutaises, vous êtes qui ?  
Le garçon regarda la main qui tenait son bras et lorsqu'il regarda la jeune fille, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire qui agaça Harry.  
\- Trop borné pour écouter les avertissements des adultes, commenta-il avec amusement en dégageant son bras. C'est ce que me dit souvent ma mère. » Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il se pencha vers Ginny comme pour lui murmurer un secret : « Je pense que cela te va bien aussi. »  
\- Elle t'a posé une question, grinça Harry en rejoignant le couple, flanqué d'Hermione et Ron.

Le garçon fit roula sa langue dans sa joue, comme si la question lui paraissait terriblement compliquée et qu'il pesait sa réponse, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, finit-il par dire.  
\- Je m'en doute, sinon Remus ne vous aurait pas amené ici. Mais ça ne répond pas à notre question.  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs apparut brusquement à ses côtés.  
\- Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas à répondre ! dit-il d'un ton revêche.  
Le « Chef » soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers son compagnon en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Le garçon l'ignora.  
\- Vous êtes chez moi ici, insista Harry en serrant les poings. Sirius m'a légué cette maison.  
\- Et tu vas nous mettre dehors ? railla le garçon aux cheveux noirs en le jaugeant.

Une sensation familière glissait le long de son dos d'Harry en même temps qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre. Cette sensation qui l'animait à la vue de Malfoy, l'envie de lui casser la figure.  
\- Je pourrais oui ! rétorqua-t-il, plus fanfaron que sérieux.  
Le garçon eut un rire amer.  
\- Alors fais-le, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, je ne serais pas là si j'avais le choix.  
\- Albus, du calme, dit le rouquin derrière lui. On est là pour notre protection.

Albus, un nom peu commun, se dit Harry.

\- On est enfermé ! cracha le garçon en se tournant vers lui. Impuissants et inutiles, à attendre que Dumbledore trouve une solution.  
Harry se rappelait de ces mêmes paroles, prononcées des mois plus tôt par Sirius. La blessure dans sa poitrine se rouvrit.  
\- On peut peut-être vous aider ? intervint Hermione avec une voix apaisante, encline à détendre l'atmosphère.  
En la voyant, le garçon aux cheveux roux parut hésiter.  
\- Oui peut-être…  
\- Non merci ! le coupa le garçon aux cheveux noirs, toujours cinglant.  
\- Ils peuvent nous aider Albus !  
\- Il a raison, dit le chef au rouquin, mieux vaut ne rien dire.  
\- Dumbledore en a parlé à Remus, insista-t-il.  
\- Oui mais cela est sans conséquence, pour les raisons que tu connais. Mais Remus n'aurait jamais dû parler de nous à... Molly et Arthur.  
\- Bon dieu, donnez-nous au moins vos noms ! s'enquit Ron derrière le groupe, exaspéré lui aussi, et visiblement exténué.  
\- Albus, dit Harry en le pointant du doigt, et vous deux ?  
Le « chef » resta impassible, du coin de l'œil le garçon aux cheveux noirs secouait la tête.  
\- Hugo et James, intervint le rouquin et sa voix fut presque étouffée par le coup de poing que le garçon aux cheveux noirs mis dans le mur. Tous sursautèrent.  
\- Bon, ce fut un plaisir, dit-il, visiblement furieux, la main rougie du coup porté. Je vais me coucher ». Il fixa Harry : « Donc si t'as l'intention de me mettre dehors, fais-le maintenant ! »  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse et donna un coup de pied dans la porte avant de disparaitre dans la chambre. Le chef fit signe au dénommé Hugo de le suivre, et il prit leur suite.  
\- On parlera demain, dit Harry en fixant le chef.  
James lui sourit et secoua la tête.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, bonne nuit.  
Et il ferma la porte.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Sur le retour vers leur chambre, ils eurent du mal à retenir leur frustration.  
« C'est n'importe quoi, je suis chez moi ici, Dumbledore devrait me dire ce quoi il retourne !  
\- Ce type, gémit Ron, cet « Albus » ? Albus quoi ! Quelle tête de nœud !  
\- Oui, ça lui arrive des fois… dit une voix dans leur dos.  
Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et ils aperçurent la rouquine qui sortait de la salle de bain, portant le pyjama de Ginny, ses longs cheveux humides lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle leur sourit avec douceur : « Ils vous ont donné leur nom ? » Elle secoua la tête, sans cesser de sourire. « Ce n'est pas très malin ». Son visage devint sérieux. « Ne le prenez pas mal, nous ne voulons pas vous importuner, on veut juste rentrer chez nous. »  
\- Mais c'est où chez vous ? demanda Ginny.  
La rouquine porta son visage sur Hermione, attendit qu'elle eut toute son attention et dit lentement :  
« Chez nous, c'est ici. C'est ici et ailleurs. » Elle sourit à nouveau et leva la main en s'éloignant vers la chambre de Black :  
« Bonne nuit. »  
Ils entrèrent dans le chambre et Ron tomba lourdement sur son lit :

\- Chez nous c'est ici et ailleurs ? répéta-t-il. C'est quoi ce bordel !  
\- ça ne veut rien dire, elle essaie peut être de nous embrouiller, dit Ginny en refaire les placards que sa mère avait laisser ouvert.  
Harry observait Hermione qui se tenait debout près de la porte sans bouger, son visage crispé par la concentration.  
\- Hermione. Tout va bien ?  
\- Hum, dit la jeune fille en sortant de sa rêverie, oui oui ça va, je réfléchis.  
Harry connaissant assez son amie pour savoir que celle-ci venait de comprendre une chose capitale, et elle savait qu'il savait. Il attendit donc qu'elle parlât.  
\- Je crois… commença-t-elle. Je crois que nous ne devons plus poser de question.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Ginny.  
-C'est un comble, ces pantins débarquent et on ne doit rien demander, dit Ron.  
Hermione pointa la porte du doigt et baissa la voix sur le ton de la confiance et celle-ci était animée d'une passion nouvelle.  
\- La fille. Cette fille, elle… Elle a voulu me faire comprendre quelque chose. Et si j'ai juste. Nous ne devons plus les approcher. Ni leur poser des questions.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Hermione, demanda patiemment Harry, mais son inquiétude grandissait.  
\- Je ne sais rien, mais enfin je crois… Harry, tu ne vois donc pas à quel point le plus jeune des garçons te ressemblent ?  
\- Albus la « tête de nœud » ? demanda Ron.  
\- C'est vrai Harry, murmura Ginny en rougissant, c'est pratiquement ton portrait.  
\- Et ce nom « Albus » ! Une seule personne se nomme ainsi, et cette personne est importante pour toi, continua Hermione. C'est un nom qui a un sens, un nom… que tu voudrais transmettre.  
Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement mais il garda le silence.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré, mais je crois qu'ils sont tes enfants, ou peut-être… nos enfants. Ou les enfants de certains d'entre nous.  
\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, dit-Ron. Ce genre passage dans le temps est impossible.  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible, Ron ! Interdit, et terriblement dangereux oui, mais malheureusement pas impossible. Je ne vois que cette possibilité. Voilà pourquoi ils ne veulent rien nous dire, et pourquoi Molly est si affectueuse avec eux, alors qu'ils lui sont étrangers. Pourquoi chez eux, c'est ici et ailleurs.  
Harry eut l'impression que tout son corps se transformer en pierre, figé sur place, et dans sa poitrine un creux où son cœur battait à un rythme d'enfer en bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Tout son être lui criait que c'était impossible.  
\- Harry, s'exclama Ron en se levant pour se poster devant son ami, si tu as des enfants, cela signifie que nous avons réussi. Nous avons vaincu Voldemort !  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et malgré lui un sentiment de soulagement se propager dans tout son être.  
\- Comment ? intervint Ginny. Ils peuvent nous le dire !  
\- Non ! s'écria Hermione en les faisant tous sursauter. Enfin oui, ils savent peut-être. Mais ils ne doivent rien dire. RIEN ! Leur présence même est un danger. Le futur pourrait être altéré.  
Harry sentit l'ombre l'envahir à nouveau.  
\- Tu veux dire… qu'ils pourraient nous faire PERDRE la guerre en tentant de nous la faire gagner.  
Hermione acquiesça doucement.  
\- Et par la même…dit-elle, effacer leur propre existence.  
\- ça craint, souffla Ginny.  
\- Je trouve ça très compliqué, dit Ron.  
\- Tout est trop compliqué pour toi Ron, commenta sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Attendez ? dit Ron, et leur fit signe de se taire. Vous entendez ?  
Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte du couloir. Des voix indistincts et des bruits de chute d'objet

leur parvinrent.  
« Je crois qu'ils se battent ! dit Hermione.  
\- Je le pense aussi dit Ron.  
Ginny se mit debout sur le lit et grimpa sur le rebord de tête afin d'attraper la grille d'aération et tira de tout son poids pour la sortie de son réduit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Ron en regardant sa sœur jeter la grille sur le sol et sauter sur le matelas.  
\- Ce conduit d'aération passe par toutes les pièces de l'étage! Hermione ! Envoie Pattenrond vers leur chambre.  
\- Oh Ginny je ne crois pas que … !  
-Je l'ai, dit Ron en revenant du couloir avec le chat. Ginny attacha un œil-grille à sa patte droite et une oreille extensible autour de son cou.  
Elle escalada à nouveau le lit et prit le chat que son frère lui tendait. Elle le caressa doucement en embrassant sa grosse tête poilue.  
\- Tu vas vers le bruit, et tu auras une sucrette, ou un rat, d'accord ? Gentil Pattenrond.  
Elle mit le chat dans le conduit et attendit qu'il disparaisse dans un angle avant de redescendre. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et Harry qui observait l'image prise par l'œil griffe, projeté sur un petit miroir carré.  
Hermione les regardait d'un air inquiet.  
\- Arrête de faire cette tête Hermione, dit Harry. On va juste voir ce qu'ils fabriquent.  
\- Et si tu as raison, ajouta Ginny. On fait ça pour leur bien. Se battre c'est mal.  
\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes des parents formidables, grinça Hermione en s'asseyant à leur côté.

Fin du chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est motivant !
> 
> A très vite !
> 
> (instagram kill0blake)


	3. Excursion féline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En retard, en retard, je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai du mal à faire des chapitres courts, et l'écriture s'éternise. J'ai donc découpé les chapitres en plus petits morceaux et je vais les réajuster ! La suite sera plus  
> Pour information, si vous êtes gênants par des comportements ouvertement sexuels, parfois non consentis et des scènes de violence… les prochains chapitres ne sont pas faits pour vous. Je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre que vous ne soyez pas surpris.  
> Il en est de même pour les relations homosexuelles. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'expérience, je ne vous encourage pas à lire certains chapitres (et pour cela je ne mettrai pas d'avertissement sauf si les scènes sont ouvertement sexuel). Je pense avoir fait le tour des avertissements !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Il sentit la dureté du sol sous son corps. De la pierre froide racla sa peau quand il voulut bouger le bras. Son dos le lançait. On avait dû le jeter comme un sac sur le sol, inconscient. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une obscurité épaisse. Une odeur de moisissure et de poussière s'attardait dans sa bouche et sa gorge. L'air était putride dans cette espace humide. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au bruit crissant des griffes des rats qui trottaient près de lui. Il cessa de chercher à voir, et se refuser à tâter les murs, dégouté par ce que ces doigts auraient pu découvrir. Dans ce gouffre noir, il attendit. Il se dit qu'il était fou de ne pas avoir peur._

Hugo essuya son nez ensanglanté avec sa manche. Il lança un regard noir à Albus.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? dit-il en tâtant l'arête pour vérifier que l'os n'était pas brisé.  
\- Je t'avoue que ça me démangeait, répondit Albus. Son poing commençait à rougir, il n'avait pas ménagé son coup, mais le mauvais angle avait atténué l'effet et une douleur vive irriguait ses phalanges.  
\- Nous monter les uns contre les autres ne résoudra rien, intervint Rose, prête à se jeter entre les deux garçons.  
\- Réfléchissez bon sang, gronda Hugo, on a une chance unique de réparer les choses. » Il se tourna vers son cousin qui était resté à l'écart, les laissant libres d'extérioriser leur agressivité. « James, sans dévoiler quoique ce soit, on peut les aider.  
\- On ne peut rien leur dire, observa le garçon, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin qui le repoussa avec répulsion.  
\- Vous êtes une bande de lâches ! dit Hugo avant de lancer un crachat mêlé de sang. « On peut leur faire économiser du temps, éviter des erreurs qui leur ont beaucoup coûté. On peut éviter des morts !  
\- Tu délires, murmura Albus derrière lui. Et Hugo l'ignora.  
\- Ils ont gagné sans nous ! insista Rose et fut coupée par James :  
\- C'est tentant Hugo mais beaucoup trop dangereux, on ne peut pas influencer le temps !  
\- Que crois-tu que **_les autres_** soient en train de faire ?  
\- Ils ne nous trahiront pas ! s'écria Albus.  
\- Tu crois ça parce que tu penses uniquement avec ta queue !

Un râle de pure colère échappa des lèvres d'Albus. Il attrapa Hugo et le projeta contre le mur, le poing serré sur sa gorge. James enroula son bras autour de son cou et le tira en arrière, avec assez de force pour qu'Hugo puisse se dégager. Il en profita pour décocher deux coups dans les côtes du garçon qui hoqueta de douleur. James tira plus fort et parvint à le faire tomber à terre alors que Rose se postait devant son frère, prête à en découdre.  
\- Ce n'est pas notre époque », rugit Albus en direction d'Hugo, alors que James lui bloquait le passage. « Et si tu essaies de jouer les héros, il faudra me passer dessus, parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »  
Le rouquin le jaugeait, la mine plus dépitée qu'agressive à présent.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? souffla-t-il. Ce qu'ils vont faire à ma mère ? Tu sais qui va mourir !  
Albus grimaça et détourna les yeux. Pour la première fois, il semblait douter, confronter à une lutte intérieure. Mais il se reprit et fut sur le point de répliquer mais Hugo ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le mur en face et sa sœur suivait la même trajectoire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
Albus se tourna et aperçut une bouche d'aération. Derrière la grille, une bête semblait les observer, des touffes de poils rousses dépassant des petits barreaux. Il entendit James rire doucement et il se tourna vers son frère.  
« Je serais eux, dit James, je lui aurais mis une oreille extensible autour du cou et je l'aurais envoyé espionner.  
\- On l'aurait tous fait, ajouta Rose, pâle.  
\- Merde… souffla Albus. On doit être plus prudent !  
\- Je ne crois pas que cela serve à grand-chose maintenant, dit James. Il prit le polochon crasseux sur le lit, et le lança avec force sur la bouche d'aération. Le bruit de la grille effraya la bête qui s'enfuit dans le conduit vers la chambre voisine, dans un écho métallique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la soirée !  
> Beaucoup plus sombre… (donc) plus intéressant.  
> Review s'il vous plait !  
> (Instagram kill0blake)


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !  
> Pour la suite, nous changeons de décor ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
> Question qui n'a rien à voir. Je me suis inscrite sur Wattpad, vous pensez quoi de cette plateforme ?

_Il sentit la dureté du sol sous son corps. De la pierre froide racla sa peau quand il voulut bouger le bras. Son dos le lançait. On avait dû le jeter comme un sac sur le sol, inconscient. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une obscurité épaisse. Une odeur de moisissure et de poussière s'attardait dans sa bouche et sa gorge. L'air était putride dans cette espace humide. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au bruit crissant des griffes des rats qui trottaient près de lui. Il cessa de chercher à voir, et se refuser à tâter les murs, dégouté par ce que ces doigts auraient pu découvrir. Dans ce gouffre noir, il attendit. Il se dit qu'il était fou de ne pas avoir peur._

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. On vint le tirer de sa prison putride quelques heures après son réveil. Les rats n'avaient même pas eu le loisir de lui boulotter les doigts.

Il s'en doutait.

Sa présence était un tel miracle que ses geôliers et peut-être futurs tortionnaires, devaient trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de le rencontrer. Il ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

Il les entendit descendre vers lui. La première fois qu'ils étaient venus, il avait essayé d'identifier leur provenance, plus par désir de tromper l'ennui que par réel intérêt. Il se demandait si on l'avait enfermé dans une cave ou dans des combles. Le bruit de leurs pas lourds et le cliquetis des bottes à boucles lui étaient parvenus du dessus, avant de passer devant sa porte. On avait tiré un homme de sa cellule. Il en avait déduit que c'était un _homme_ , même si les hurlements qu'il avait discerné ressemblaient d'avantage à un animal. Peut-être aux sons plaintifs des chevaux ou des moutons qui arrivent à l'abattoir et comprennent.

Mais cette fois, les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant sa porte, et d'instinct, il se couvrit le visage quand il entendit qu'on ouvrait sa cellule. Même tamisé par son bras en travers des yeux, la lumière lui blessa les pupilles. Pourtant elle est faiblarde. Il se leva rapidement, oubliant son dos douloureux. Il voulait être debout, c'était là sa posture de confiance, toujours debout.

Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'un deux n'aurait pas pu la franchir sans se courber. Une carrure imposante et menaçante, un ogre. Il sourit et des dents jaunes, anormalement pointues découpaient toute sa bouche.

\- Sors de là, Trésor, tu es attendu.

Il releva le menton, et sans quitter l'ogre des yeux, il sortit de sa prison, jaugeant le monstre. Il n'appréciait pas le sobriquet que les rafleurs lui avaient donné. Greyback avait perçu le faible pincement de ses lèvres, signe d'irritation du garçon et semblait maintenant résolu à ne l'appeler qu'ainsi. Il approcha de l'homme loup sans peur, la mine un peu hautaine, ce qui sembla amuser le colosse. Il faut dire qu'il lui arriver à peine à la poitrine. A nouveau, cette odeur de sang et de sueur. La chemise, autrefois blanche, était couverte de taches brunes, flasque de sang séché sur flasque de sang séché. Une autre senteur lui parvint, plus douce car plus familière, celle de sa peau et la peur le saisit.

Quand on les avait capturés, **_il n'était pas seul._**

« Etrange, roucoula Fenrir, la voix douce plus effrayante encore. Maintenant que tu es proche de moi, tes pupilles se sont dilatées. » Il s'approcha et le huma. L'odeur familière à nouveau et le garçon eut un mouvement de recul. « Et ton cœur s'accélère, ta respiration aussi. »  
 _Peste de ces loups ! pensa-t-il. Ils voyaient trop de choses, comme d'habitude._  
\- Les pupilles dilatées c'est le désir, l'excitation, non ? s'amusa Greyback en le dévorant du regard.  
 _Et la tendresse_ , pensa le garçon, mais la bête ne devait pas connaître le mot. Et surtout, il ne devait pas _savoir_.

Un rafleur apparut en haut des escaliers, portant une forme lourde mais indéfinie. Il la jeta dans les escaliers et elle dégringola sur les marches. On aurait pu en douter, mais c'était bien un corps. Un amas de peaux couturées, puis déchirées et re-couturées, de sorte que la chair ne semblait plus adaptée au corps de celui qui la porter.

La chose s'écroula à ses pieds, et il discerna enfin le visage d'un adolescent, un peu plus âgé que lui sans doute. La peau avait été rose, elle était violacée, saccagée par les coups reçus.

Un instant, il eut peur. Non pour lui, mais pour celui qu'il allait devenir. Il se demanda ce qu'il serait capable de voir, d'endurer,… de pardonner.

\- Pourquoi tu descends des macchabés dans les caves, s'insurgea Greyback en interpelant le porteur de corps.  
\- Il n'est pas mort. Mais encore une séance avec Yaxley et c'est fini pour lui, même si on fait venir le guérisseur.  
\- Si, il est mort ! insista Fenrir. Il est refroidi ton gars, il a plus de pouls.  
\- Merde, il a dû claquer pendant que je l'amenais. Je le remonterai plus tard, j'en ai d'autres à descendre.  
\- Tu vas l'aider, dit Greyback à son acolyte, et il se tourna vers le garçon. « Moi, j'emmène sa seigneurie se décrasser. » Il le poussa dans vers les marches d'un coup entre les omoplates qui faillit le faire trébucher.  
Ils enjambèrent le corps pour monter les escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, il eut un pincement au cœur, et une insidieuse, traitresse sensation de bien-être à la vue de ces couloirs, de ces tapisseries. Il se retint de tendre la main pour toucher les boiseries. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était chez lui.

Le loup garou l'emmena dans l'aile nord, une partie du manoir qu'il n'utilisait pas, celle des domestiques, et des intendants.  
Alors qu'ils traversaient les enfilades de portes les moins ouvragés du château, ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'eau rustique, baignée dans la vapeur d'eau, tout en carrelage avec une baignoire en fonte en son centre. Une chaise au bois craquelé complétait le tableau blanc.  
Greyback le poussa à l'intérieur et entra à sa suite. Il désigna la baignoire de sa tête velue.

« Baigne-toi. Tu ne vas pas voir le Seigneur des Ténébreux tout crasseux. »

Il garda le silence, attendant que Fenrir sorte de la pièce, qu'il puisse se dévêtir.  
Mais l'ogre restait là, planter devant lui, sans faire un pas pour sortir. Lui-même resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Fenrir leva les sourcils en lui montrant ses vêtements avec un signe d'impatience. Il compris. Evidemment, il voulait qu'il se déshabille devant lui. L'humiliation constituait une friandise pour cette brute, comme la peur.

Il soutint son regard et ôta ses chaussures. Le sourire de Greyback s'agrandit. Sourire qu'il perdit quand son mouvement suivant fut d'entrer dans la baignoire toute habillé.

« Teigne ! lâcha Fenrir, retroussant les babines.

_Ah enfin un surnom qui le définissait, beaucoup plus approprié que Trésor._

Le garçon ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Le loup n'en valait pas la peine. Il retira ses vêtements terreux et souillés et les laissa flotter dans l'eau, couvrant sa forme. Il essaya d'ôter la terre et la poussière de sa peau avec le petit morceau de savon qui lui avait été laissé. Cela ne serait pas assez pour ces longs cheveux, mais il n'en avait cure. Se laver lui fit du bien, et il se moquait bien du regard de Fenrir posé sur lui.  
Un elf de maison vint avec une serviette et des vêtements qu'il posa sur la chaise. Sans lui adresser un seul mot, l'elf lui tint la tête en arrière et se mit à lui démêler ses longs cheveux avec force et il se retint de grimacer de douleur. L'elf partit dans mot comme il était venu.

Le garçon fit un mouvement pour attraper la serviette, mais Greyback emporta doucement la chaise qu'il fit glisser sur le carrelage dans un bruit crissant, l'éloignant de la portée du garçon. Fier de lui, il attendit. Le garçon ne bougea pas, la colère montait en lui en bouillon.

« Crois-moi Trésor, tu ne veux pas faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Plus il tentait de garder une expression impassible, plus la rage enflait. Il devait rester calme. Pour une fois dans sa vie, rester serein.

Il se décida à se lever, avec toute la dignité qu'il put rassembler, ignorant la honte qui lui hérisser la peau, plus encore que le froid. Il sortit de la baignoire, nu et se dirigea vers l'homme-loup qui l'étudiait sans retenu, semblait inscrire chaque courbe dans sa mémoire.  
Il se dit que si Greyback se passait la langue sur les lèvres, il lui enfoncerait le reste du savon au fond la gorge. Le chemin jusqu'à la chaise lui sembla interminable, il était conscient de l'air sur sa chair nue, de chaque pas sur le carrelage froid, des yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il voulut prendre la serviette des mains de Fenrir mais celui-ci refusait de la lâcher, le sourire aux lèvres, prolongeant le moment indigne.

_Il prend son pied le fumier, se dit-il. Soit._

Les premiers mots d'une rencontre doivent être soigneusement choisis. Sans doute, les choisit-il bien mal.  
\- Profite la vue la bête, bientôt tu devras t'agenouiller devant moi.  
Fenrir eut un rictus. La voix suave qu'il entendait pour la première, semblait l'amuser.  
\- Plus personne ne s'agenouille devant les Malfoy, Trésor.  
\- Si, les Sang-de Bourbes… et les demi-hommes.  
 _C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur… Mais c'était tellement bon._

Il se retrouva projeté à terre, ses fesses puis ses épaules heurtèrent violemment le carrelage, et en une seconde la masse de Fenrir le recouvrait, les ongles acérées menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans la chair de son torse. Son poids sur sa poitrine lui écrasait les poumons. Il tenta de le repousser mais ses bras maigres cogner du marbre. Le loup ouvrit la gueule sur sa gorge, et il se dit que c'était terminé pour lui.

« Greyback, mon cher Greyback !»

La bouche du monstre était sur son cou mais les dents ne brisaient pas la chair. Il attendit la morsure mais elle ne vint pas. Les lèvres quittèrent sa peau et il respira à nouveau. Derrière eux, se tenait un homme grand et brun, amusé de la scène. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, et secoua doucement l'index, comme on réprimande un enfant indolent : « Tu ne vas pas l'abîmer Fenrir ? Ce ne serait pas malin. » Il s'approcha, et s'accroupit avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du loup. « Je prends le relai mon ami, apparemment ce jeune homme te fait perdre ton sang-froid. » Greyback grogna mais abandonna le garçon à terre.

« J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi Trésor » grinça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en claquant lourdement la porte à sa sortie.

« Quel ennemi tu t'es fait ! » se mit à rire l'homme, « Je serais toi je surveillerai mes arrières, Fenrir à la rancune longue… et féroce. »

Il lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. Il avait l'allure d'un pirate élégant, au style soigné mais ses vêtements, aux matières solides, avaient ternis, lui donnant un air de baroudeur. Ces cheveux longs étaient pris dans un bandeau noir, des yeux clairs étaient soulignés par un trait noir, approfondissant son regard. Le sourire arrogant aux lèvres et l'étincelle de méchanceté dans ses yeux n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté. Calculateur, séducteur… et donc dangereux.

« Je m'appelle Scabior. » Son nom ne lui disait rien. « Et toi ? Tu t'appelles ? » Il ne desserra pas les dents et l'homme lui sourit, songeur.

« Hum bien sûr… » Il lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait apporté. Il les prit et se vêtit.

« Tu peux garder le silence mais ton physique ne trompe personne. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu es encore en vie, tu le sais bien. »

L'ignorant, le garçon enfila le pantalon et la chemise sous l'œil amusé de Scabior qui l'étudiait avec soin, un sourire narquois imprimé sur le visage qu'il avait certes beau, mais où se lisait une malice fiévreuse.

« Je dirigeai la troupe de rafleurs qui vous ont attrapé, toi et ton ami. » Il scrutait le garçon qui ne cessa pas de boutonner sa chemise et il continua : « Nous n'avons pas pu avoir les autres, malheureusement. Mais cela tu le sais, car c'est toi qui a bloqué le passage qui leur à servir à s'enfuir. Et maintenant, personne ne sait où ils sont. »

Cette fois, le garçon cessa de s'habiller et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Ravi d'avoir capté son attention, celui-ci prit la cravate sur le dos de la chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il passa le tissu autour de son cou, appliqué à faire le nœud, le visage proche du sien.

« Evidemment j'ai des questions à te poser. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous n'avions pas capturé les autres à cause de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais… » Il serra le nœud de cravate, bien trop fort au goût du garçon, et plongea son regard dans le sien. « … je sais que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je peux venir te trouver n'est-ce-pas ? »  
Une rencontre désagréable. Il ne pensait pas que sa manœuvre avait été visible pour leurs poursuivants. S'il était pris, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais les autres… Ils n'auraient pas pu survivre.  
Scabior n'aurait pas dû voir cela. C'était une défaite, mais il savait perdre avec élégance. Il se résolue et lui donna son plus beau sourire de circonstance.  
« Bien évidemment. »  
Scabior sembla surpris et son amusement redoubla. Au fond, ils étaient de la même race.

La porte s'ouvrit et un elf de maison entra et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.  
« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, vous êtes attendus dans la grand salle à manger pour le dîner. »

Scabior lui tendit son bras, avec la courtoisie d'un gentleman.  
« Je vous escorte chez vous, my Lord ».

Il lui servit son plus beau sourire hypocrite et s'accrocha à son bras. Le dos droit, et la démarche assurée, il laissa Scabior l'emporter vers le cœur du Manoir.

_C'est le moment Scorpius, se dit-il. Essaie juste de ne pas mourir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, vous avez fait connaissance avec Scorpius Malfoy !  
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement !  
> Review s'il vous plait, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !  
> (instagram kill0blake)


	5. James et les autres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau Chapitre ! Je mets encore le décor en place, l'action viendra bientôt.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
> L'histoire se dessine enfin, j'ai eu du mal à me positionner sur certaines relations et intrigues.  
> Je vais pouvoir prendre mon rythme de croisière !  
> ENJOY !
> 
> Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté :
> 
> Smells Like Teen Spirit by Think Up Anger ft. Malia J (Full Length)  
> Nature Boy By Aurora

_2022 - Poudlard (5ème année de Scorpius et Albus)_

_Allez James ! Vas-y ! C'était ton idée alors vas-y ! Si tu te dégonfles je le ferais, je vais le bousiller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche, tu es un lâche Potter. Rien à foutre, je m'occuperai de Malfoy tout seul !_

* * *

1997 - 12, square Grimmaurd,

James se servit une tasse de café et s'installa à la grande table dans la salle à manger. Il s'était levé à l'aube, incapable de trouver le sommeil sauf par intermittence. Mais ces courtes somnolences étaient hantées par des rêves fiévreux, où il entendait sa propre voix lui poser mille questions angoissées. Et puis le cauchemar revenait et il se réveillait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le front suant. Et à chaque réveil, quand il ouvrait les yeux, s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, il apercevait le plafond à la peinture craquelée et se souvenait où il était et surtout _quand_. Et son estomac devenait une boule brûlante alimentée par la sensation aiguë d'un danger imminent. Car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, et tout son être lui soufflait d'être prêt, de sorte que l'adrénaline l'inondait en continue et ses muscles ne parvenaient pas à se détendre.

Stressé par son incapacité à trouver le repos, il décida d'abandonner le lit.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, dans la faible clarté qu'apporter l'ouverture de la porte, il aperçut le visage de son frère, le regard fixe sur le plafond. Lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, évidemment. Mais James ne l'invita pas à le suivre et le laissa à ses pensées.

Assis à la table, la cheminée dans son dos, dont le foyer et les bûches consumées émettaient encore une chaleur apaisante, il crut trouver le calme dans le silence et la caféine quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte suivi par Ron et Hermione. A son regard déterminé, James comprit qu'ils étaient venus pour le voir. Il pensait avoir quitté la chambre discrètement, il s'était visiblement trompé. Immobile, la tasse chaude serrée entre ses doigts, il attendit qu'ils se décident à parler.

Harry vint s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui, sans ménagement. Il jaugea le garçon et James eut envie de rire sous le regard insistant, mais il se tut.  
« Tu es James, c'est ça ? commença-t-il sans le saluer.  
\- Tu doutes ? Je ne pense pas que mon nom soit difficile à retenir pour toi, ironisa James.

Harry parut surpris, puis ravi que James se montre direct dans ses propos. Les silences de la veille avaient sans doute mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves.

« Hermione pense… ». Harry s'interrompit en regardant la jeune fille qui avait pris place à ses côtés et qui lui lançait un regard furieux. Il hésita puis reporta les yeux sur James.  
« Elle pense que ce mec, Albus... Elle trouve qu'il me ressemble. »

James gardait le silence, ses lèvres se pinçaient imperceptiblement. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise, face à Harry et ne cillait pas. La boule de feu dans son ventre était revenue.

« Toi aussi Ron ? s'enquit Harry en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.  
Weasley acquiesça, remuant sur sa chaise.  
« C'est un abruti, mais oui il te ressemble.

\- Et toi, dit Harry en le désignant de son index, toi aussi tu me ressembles. Et tu portes le nom de mon père.»

James gardait toujours le silence, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il ne cherchait pas d'échappatoire, aucune fuite n'était possible. Seul le silence pouvait les préserver.

« On ne peut pas te forcer à nous répondre, dit Harry sans le quitter du regard, observant chacune de ses réactions avec avidité. « Nous savons que toute information sera dangereuse, même la plus infime.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici si vous savez que je ne peux pas vous parler ?

\- Etes-vous les fils d'Harry ? intervint Ron. James s'attendait à cette question, pourtant il sentit un flot de panique le gagner et il baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée. Un instant, il sentit un voile glacé emprisonner sa gorge et il se souvint du sort que Dumbledore leur avait jeté.

\- Je ne _peux_ pas répondre, dit-il à voix basse, presque soulagé.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre, renchérit Weasley en tapant la table de la main. Mais pour moi c'est clair, Harry a gagné ! Nous allons réussir !

\- N'en soyez pas certain, l'interrompit James, coupant son enthousiasme. Le fait que nous soyons ici va peut-être vous faire perdre.

-Tant que vous existez, c'est que nous avons gagné, raisonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

James grimaça, mal à l'aise. Que savait-il au fond de l'espace-temps et de l'impact d'un voyage dans le temps sur les dimensions qui le composaient.

\- Peut-être, finit-il par dire sans conviction. Mais nous ne savons pas en quoi nos actions influencent le futur. Et si en rentrant chez moi, je découvrais que certaines personnes que j'ai aimées n'ont jamais existé ? Je n'ai aucune envie de courir ce risque.

\- Hugo semblait dire que vous pourriez nous sauver, souffla Hermione, qui regrettait sans doute sa curiosité dangereuse. Nous protéger de souffrance…

James secoua la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. La tentation était là, réelle. Il l'avait envisagé maintes et maintes fois depuis qu'ils étaient apparus à cette époque. Et si Hugo avait raison, s'ils pouvaient jouer avec le temps, le manipuler à leur guise et changer le futur, le rendre plus radieux et effacer les regards de tristesse échangés sans mot, lors des réunions des familles, lors des célébrations. Ramener des amis, ramener des frères…

\- Oui c'est tentant… et terriblement dangereux, dit James. De toute façon, Dumbledore nous a jeté un sort pour que nous ne puissions rien vous révéler. Evidemment ce n'est pas irréversible, mais parler ne serait pas vous rendre service.

\- La belle excuse ! Pourquoi être venu si vous ne vouliez pas nous aider ! lâcha Harry exaspéré par son silence.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'on a eu le choix ? s'exclama James, en posant la tasse de café sur la table. Nous n'avons pas utilisé un sort ou un retourneur de temps, figure-toi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

\- Un miroir, dit une voix derrière eux. Albus entra dans la salle à manger, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et les cheveux aussi désordonnés que ceux d'Harry. Il portait le jean et le pull que Molly lui avait fournis la veille en piochant dans leurs armoires, mais il était pieds nus, semblant insensible au froid du carrelage. Sa voix avait encore ce ton glacial, comme chargée d'une colère irrépressible. « Un miroir… et une voix qui murmure.

James acquiesça :  
\- Dumbledore pense que c'est un esprit.

\- Un démon. » précisa Albus. Il s'assit en bout de table, tira sur la chaise à côté de lui pour y caler ses jambes. « Un démon qui doit être en train de prendre son pied en nous regardant.

\- Un miroir, dit Hermione perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'animèrent soudain. Dumbledore pense que c'est un esprit appelé pour Enoptomancie ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? S'exaspéra Ron dont la tête bouillonnée.

\- La divination par les miroirs, expliqua Hermione, une pratique occulte qui permet de voir le passé et l'avenir et de traverser les dimensions avec l'aide d'entité … plus ou moins maléfiques… Un esprit caché dans le miroir vous aurez fait traverser le temps ?

James hocha la tête : « Le miroir était à Poudlard, mais nous savons qu'il venait de Durmstrang, un cadeau d'un ancien directeur de l'école…

\- Evidemment, soupira Hermione, Durmstrung n'a jamais été rebuté par les enseignements que la direction de Poudlard juge comme de la magie noir. Le miroir était sans doute un outil utilisé pour l'Enoptomancie et ils n'ont pas nettoyé le miroir de ses esprits avant de le donner à Poudlard.  
\- Un cadeau empoisonné, grinça Ron.

\- C'est très possible, dit-James. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment rentrer chez nous. On compte sur Dumbledore pour en savoir davantage.

Albus eut un rire sarcastique mais James l'ignora.

Harry le regardait durement.  
\- Alors c'est ça votre plan ? demanda-t-il, sidéré. Vous planquez jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve une solution ?

\- C'est l'idée, dit-James, soutenant son regard sans ciller. « Les vacances de Pâques se terminent bientôt. Nous nous cacherons ici pendant que vous retournerez à Poudlard.

\- Tu as raison, ironisa Albus, désabusé. Restons cloîtrés ici et privons-nous de la possibilité de chercher une solution dans les milliers d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- J'essaie d'être raisonnable, dit James avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Raisonnable ? répéta Albus d'un ton tragique. Il se pencha vers le garçon, portant la main sur son cœur pour jouer l'affectation. Raisonnable, toi ? J'aurais cru que tu foncerais tête baissé dans la mêlé à la vue du premier mangemort que tu croiserais. C'est votre devise chez les Gryffondors non ? On fonce et on réfléchit ensuite.

James accueillit l'insulte avec calme, les mains posées sur la table et la voix atone.  
\- Peut-être que je vois plus les choses comme cela.

Albus se pencha en avant et jaugea le garçon de bas en haut, les lèvres serrés et les yeux plissés.  
\- C'est ce que je vois. Et je me demande _pourquoi_ ?

Soudain James détourna les yeux, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Une honte l'accablait et il ne parvenait pas à le dissimuler. Les mains d'Albus se fermèrent en poing.

\- Apparemment ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous, remarqua Ron observant les deux frères.

\- La cohabitation est un peu difficile », dit simplement James en regardant son frère qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur en réponse. « Cela fait presque deux semaines que nous sommes à votre époque, nous n'avons jamais été autant ensemble depuis les cinq dernières années. »

\- Deux semaines ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Dumbledore nous a trouvé errant dans les couloirs de Poudlard », expliqua James, se demandant si le sort du sorcier lui permettrait de parler avant que sa gorge ne se glace. « Et il nous a mis sous la protection des aurors. Nous avons été logés dans une maison isolée, pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, entourée par la forêt. Quatre aurors étaient chargés de notre protection jour et nuit, un roulement toutes les douze heures. Une semaine d'ennui profond et d'angoisse avant qu'un auror ne nous balance carrément à Voldemort.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, une sueur froide lui parcourant l'échine. Voldemort sait que vous existez ?

\- Il doit être furieux ! s'insurgea Hermione, la main sur le cœur. Votre présence signifie qu'Harry a gagné !

Au bout de la table, Albus avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts agrippaient le bord de la table.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, dit James, repoussant la peur lui vrillait le ventre. Sous l'impérium, l'auror a pu tout révéler, mais au final il ne savait pas grand-chose. Dumbledore leur a donné très peu d'information nous concernant. Evidemment, en voyant Albus, il est facile de deviner…, mais là encore, il n'avait aucune certitude. Les informations de Voldemort sont lacunaires. Du moins, nous l'espérons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? insista Harry, angoissé à l'idée que Voldemort fut sur leurs traces et pouvait obtenir un avantage.  
\- Des rafleurs ont débarqué. L'auror qui nous gardait les a retardé pour que nous puissions nous enfuir. Ils l'ont tué et se sont lancé à notre poursuite.

\- Wow… souffla Ron, le visage crispé. Comment vous avez réussi à les semer ?

James réfléchit, et pinça ses lèvres avant d'hausser les épaules :  
\- On a eu de la chance.

Soudain Albus se leva d'un bon, en envoyant voler, sans la toucher, la chaise où reposaient ces pieds et toutes celles sur son passage jusqu'à la porte, dans un souffle magique glacé. Il quitta la cuisine dans un tourbillon furieux qui fit tomber la vaisselle et les papiers de la table, laissant les quatre adolescents tétanisés.

\- Merlin, dit Hermione, tremblante, il m'a foutu la trouille !  
\- Il ne va pas bien ce mec ! s'exclama Ron en se levant pour ramasser les chaises à terre. « Regardez ça, il en a brisé une, c'est quoi son problème ! »  
\- Il a peur, dit doucement James en l'aidant à ramasser les journaux et la vaisselle en argent qui ne s'était pas cassée.  
\- L'Ordre du Phénix peut vous protéger, dit Hermione d'une voix confiante, en aidant à ranger le désordre.

James s'épousseta les mains et observa ses doigts, pensif :  
\- Ce n'est pas pour lui-même qu'il a peur.

Il s'excusa et quitta la cuisine pour monter les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ne trouva pas Albus dans la chambre, et aperçut un Hugo à moitié somnolant assis sur son lit. Il monta à l'étage supérieur, passa devant une porte entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil. Albus se tenait, debout face à un mur, observant une tapisserie que James n'avait jamais vu dans cette maison. Un papier vert émeraude épais, brodé d'argent. Des visages étaient reliés les uns aux autres par des branches et des ornements floraux. C'était l'arbre généalogique des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Tous les éléments les plus dégénérés des familles de Sang-Purs étaient représentés sur les quatre murs de la pièce. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais vu cette tapisserie, il eut envie de l'arracher lui-même.  
Albus faisait face à l'un des murs et l'ignorait parfaitement.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier de l'entendre, commença-t-il avec précaution, mais il faut que tu parviennes à te calmer.

\- _On a eu de la chance_ ? répéta Albus avec mépris. La tête baissée, ses mèches noires couvraient ses yeux. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement.

James s'adossa au mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Que Scorpius Malfoy a fait demi-tour, a créé un champ de protection pour nous rendre invisible avant de les attirer sur une autre piste ? Et que lui et Sila ont été capturés pour que nous puissions fuir ?

\- Ce qui me gêne c'est que tu appelles ça de la chance ?

\- Oui on a eu de la chance, dit-James, la colère enflait en lui et il attrapa l'épaule de son frère pour le forcer à le regarder. Surtout toi ! Tu as eu de la chance que Scorpius soit là. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il prenne cette décision, sinon tu serais déjà mort !

Le garçon se scruta, les yeux assombris.  
\- _Scorpius_ … Depuis quand tu l'appelles Scorpius ? » demanda-t-il en le scrutant, plongeant les yeux dans les siens. « Ce n'est plus Miss Malfoy ? Ou Fils de Mangemort, Pourriture des ténèbres, Putain de Voldemort et les autres insanités, que toi et tes potes vous lui avaient balancé pendant des années ? »

James le lâcha et recula, les joues rouges, il détourna les yeux qui devenaient vitreux.

Albus secoua la tête, en le regardant avec dégoût. Quand il parla, sa gorge était serrée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais mis à pied de Poudlard, James ? Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait quand je n'étais pas là ?

Le garçon ne parvenait pas à regarder son frère. Il passa la main sur son visage, appliqua les doigts sur ses paupières.  
\- J'ai déconné, lâcha-t-il la voix rauque, étouffée.

Tout le corps d'Albus se contracta, et il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.  
\- A quel point tu as déconné ? demanda-t-il lentement,

\- Ecoutes, l'interrompit James en plaçant la main devant lui. Il déglutit : « On en reparlera. Je… je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. »

Albus l'observa un moment, la mâchoire serrée, puis ferma doucement les yeux avant te prendre une profonde respiration. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la tapisserie verte et les entremêlements floraux en fils d'argent.

\- Ta colère m'inquiète, Albus.

\- Oh pitié, souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Elle nous inquiète tous, insista James en avançant sur lui. J'ai peur que tu pète un plomb et que tu fasses n'importe quoi.

\- Evidemment que vous êtes inquiets, dit Albus, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je suis un Mage Noir en devenir, tu le sais bien !

James grimaça et secoua à la tête, accablé.  
\- Arrête de dire cela. Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit…, souffla Albus. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous mettrais pas en danger si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour nous, s'insurgea James, j'ai peur pour toi !

Albus eut un rire sans humour et regarda son frère avec aigreur.  
\- Peur pour moi ? T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre !

James eut un claquement de langue agacé.  
\- J'ai été maladroit, mais j'ai toujours essayé de te protéger.

\- Alors pendant ces cinq années à Poudlard, ce que j'ai mangé dans les dents c'était ton amour fraternel ? Tiens, moi qui avais pris cela pour de la pure méchanceté contre le petit Serpentard de la famille.

James humidifia ses lèvres, luttant pour garder son calme.  
\- Disons, de l'amour fraternel maladroit et de la stupidité, accorda-t-il.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, James, grinça Albus, amer. Beaucoup, beaucoup de stupidité !

Il détourna les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La fatigue semblait le gagner, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse qui adoucissait ses traits et assombrissait le vert de ses yeux. Il encercla sa propre forme de ses bras.

\- J'n'avais pas besoin de ta protection, dit-il doucement, sans colère, en confidence. J'avais besoin de lui. On avait juste besoin l'un de l'autre. On se suffisait. On voulait juste que vous nous laissiez tranquille ! » Il essuya ses yeux qui devenaient trop humides avec sa manche. Sa voix se brisait. « Ce n'était pas compliqué, putain. »

James hocha doucement la tête, et il se sentit lui aussi épuisé. Il regardait son frère, et ses yeux brillants où les larmes luisaient sans couler. Il lui parut petit, trop frêle et il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il leva les mains mais se retint. Il ne savait plus faire ces gestes avec son frère.

\- Promets-moi qui tu ne vas pas te précipiter au manoir des Malfoy, dit-il enfin.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? dit Albus, en reniflant.

\- Promets-le-moi, Albus.

Le garçon regarda son grand frère, les yeux animés glissaient sur son visage, alors qu'il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.  
\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il enfin.

James leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il retint son envie de taper dans un mur, ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait donner à son frère.  
\- Ok très bien, dit-il enfin. Je ne t'en empêcherai. Mais tu dois me laisser une chance de t'aider. » Albus eut un mouvement de protestation mais son frère insista : « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Albus. Je peux t'être utile. On doit se serrer les coudes, non ? »

Albus le regarda, pensif, puis il acquiesça lentement et James eut envie de rire de sa méfiance, et il se rendit compte avec tristesse qu'elle était peut-être justifiée.

Un bruit de pas attira leur regard et Rose apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle parut surprise de les voir ensemble, les yeux rougis.

\- Salut Rose, dit James et s'éloignant un peu de son frère.

\- Dès le matin, vous êtes de véritables rayons de soleil, dit-elle, vous avez pleuré ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Albus, en passant à nouveau la manche de son pull sur son nez.

Rose l'ignora : Des aurors sont attendus pour le petit-déjeuner, il sera servi dans une demi-heure.

\- Et ? insista James, en haussant les épaules.

\- Grand-mère a dit que Rogue sera là, dit-elle en repartant dans le couloir. Je pensais que l'information pourrait vous intéresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre entre Scorpius, Draco et Voldemort...
> 
> (instagram kill0blake)


	6. Au coin du feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitres dans la journée ! Je suis dans la lancée !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 5 : Au coin du feu  
**

_**2017 - Première année à Poudlard, hiver …** _

_Albus se frotta la tête et une bosse se formait déjà à l'endroit où le livre l'avait cogné.  
Devant lui se tenait Malfoy qui fulminait, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies d'avoir couru._

_« Tu peux m'expliquer ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le livre que Potter tenait en main.  
« C'est un livre, dit Albus innocemment en reconnaissant son exemplaire de « Comment apprivoiser un Demiguise ?»_

_Scorpius lui prit le livre des mains et Albus crut qu'il allait le reprendre dans la figure, mais Malfoy l'ouvrit et lui montra les pages bourrées d'écritures manuscrites._

_\- C'est ton livre et ton écriture ! Le bouquin est rempli de commentaires à chaque chapitre. Je cite : « Le Demiguise est un animal orgueilleux mais également gourmand. Lui apporter régulièrement des friandises, accompagné d'un compliment vous assure sa reconnaissance et son attention. Un Demiguise revient toujours vers celui qui le flatte et le couvre de sucreries. » Et en annotation, tu as listé mes friandises et les gâteaux que j'aime !_

_Albus restait impassible à le regarder et Scorpius insista en tapant du pied :  
« Quand tu m'as offert des mignardises au chocolat tu m'as dit que tu trouvais que mes cheveux étaient brillants. J'ai toujours trouvé très bizarre que tu me fasses un compliment dès que tu m'offrais un bonbon !»_

_Albus se retint de sourire, il ne voulait pas souffler sur les braises, mais il sentit le rire lui comprimer les côtes. Malfoy ouvrit une autre page. « Et ça ! Le Demiguise peut réagir par instinct en cas d'approche trop brusque. Une caresse sur la tête peut vous éviter une morsure. » C'est exactement ce que tu as fait ! En début d'année, tu t'es assis à côté de moi sans mot pendant le premier cours de Potion et tu m'as tapoté la tête !_

_Albus haussa les épaules, mais il ne parvenait plus à se retenir de sourire.  
\- J'ai cherché « Comment apprivoiser un Malfoy ?» chez Fleury&Bott, gloussa-t-il, et ils n'en avaient plus._

_Scorpius se tétanisa, la bouche grande ouverte en une expression sidérée._

_\- Tu ne nies mêmes pas…Tu t'es servi de ce bouquin sur les Demiguise - des singes devins ! - pour devenir mon ami et tu ne le nies même pas. Tu es le pire des serpents, un véritable manipulateur !_

_Albus se leva calmement de son lit et interrompit sa rengaine :  
\- Parlons de serpent justement, il était dans mon bureau ce livre, pourquoi tu l'as entre les mains ?_

_Scorpius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le souffle coupé, puis il secoua la tête, les joues rouges :_  
\- Ce n'est pas la question !  
\- Mais c'est la mienne.  
\- Tu es … commença Scorpius, tu es vraiment… » Il ne put finir sa phrase et se mit à rire.  
Albus sourit, appréciant de le voir perdre contrôle, ce qui lui arriver rarement.  
Le moment fut court. Le rire cessa et Malfoy le pointa du doigt :  
\- Je ne suis pas un animal sauvage !  
\- Ne fouilles plus dans mon bureau, rétorqua Albus en le contournant pour quitter la pièce.  
Il se ravisa et entoura Scorpius de ses bras, posant sur front sur sa nuque.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Scorpius, dont tout le corps se raidissait.  
\- ça me fait plaisir… que tu dises que nous sommes amis._

_Scorpius se détendit et rougit, conscient qu'il venait de se trahir. Il attendit que Potter cesse sa démonstration de tendresse, mais cela tardait un peu trop à un son goût._  
\- Quand tu auras fini les câlins, on pourra peut-être aller diner, dit-il sèchement.  
Albus rit contre son dos et le lâcha enfin pour sortir de la chambre des Serpentard, Malfoy sur ses talons.  
  
  


* * *

 

**1997 - Au Manoir des Malfoy  
**

Scabior l'abandonna dans le petit salon, devant la porte de la salle d'apparat, qui servait de pièce de réception pour les grandes festivités. Scorpius n'y avait jamais diné. De ton temps, on lui préférait le grand salon et sa table pour douze convives, fastueuse certes, mais plus intimiste. Il inspira et voulut ouvrir la grande porte mais un elf de maison, au nez crochu, le retint par l'une des jambes de son pantalon :

\- Pardon, pardon Jeune Maître, dit-l'elf en s'inclinant et Malfoy vit qu'une de ses oreilles avait été coupée, Billow n'aurait pas dû vous toucher, mais il faut attendre que l'on vienne vous chercher. Billow ne veut pas que le Jeune Maître soit puni.

La gorge de Scorpius se serra et observa le petit être en loque qui le regardait avec révérence.

\- Je te remercie pour ton attention Billow, lui dit Scorpius, avec un sourire. L'elf parut effrayé et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Oh oh ! Le Jeune Maître ne doit pas dire cela devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Jeune Maître doit être prudent quand il parle à des êtres inférieurs.

Scorpius sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il eut envie de répliquer mais se ravisa. Il acquiesça doucement, ce qui sembla calmer le petit elf.

Il entendit des pas approcher de la porte, et il cessa de respirer, les yeux rivés sur la poignée qui finit par se baisser.

La porte s'ouvrit, une chaleur puis une odeur étrange de graisse brûlée balaya son visage et un homme aux yeux sombres et à la peau olivâtre et hâlée apparut. D'épais cheveux noirs encadraient un visage assombri par une barbe naissante. Sa mâchoire carrée et ses pommettes hautes lui donnaient une allure exotique, l'apparence d'un homme d'Europe de l'Est. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Les yeux de Scorpius tombèrent sur ses vêtements et s'attardèrent sur le manteau noir. Un mangemort, évidemment.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit doucement, et Scorpius comprit que c'était son sourire.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il avec un accent slave. Je m'appelle Antonin Dolohov.

Scorpius se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avec courtoisie.

\- Tu ne me donneras donc pas ton nom », dit-il avec un petit rire. « Peu importe. Viens, on t'attend. »

Il entra dans la grande salle, et Scorpius le suivit. Un instant, il ne reconnut pas les lieux. Les lustres sous les grandes colonnades demeuraient éteints et presque toute l'immense pièce était plongée dans le noir. Une seule cheminée était allumée, et les grands rideaux de velours vert étaient tirés, obstruant la lune et les étoiles. L'odeur se fit plus forte, et Scorpius se retint de couvrir son nez avec sa manche. Il aperçut la grande table, dressé devant la cheminée, assez grande pour une vingtaine d'invités et tous les sièges semblaient occupés. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les convives, tentant de repérer des visages entrevus sur des portraits ou des photos, mais Dolohov le mena en bout de table, vers le siège d'honneur. Un sifflement attira son attention et un énorme serpent se glissa sur sa droite. Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul et voulut attraper sa baguette.

\- N'ai pas peur mon enfant, siffla une voix douceâtre.

Et Scorpius posa les yeux sur le visage tant redouté. Voldemort était assis à la place d'honneur, la peau blanche violacée, les traits plus reptiliens qu'humains et les yeux noirs. Une atmosphère lugubre émanait de sa personne comme une aura noire et malsaine, l'impression que la vie se glaçait à son contact, comme sous le souffle d'un détraqueur,

« Nagini ne te fera du mal que si je le lui demande. » Il tendit la main vers lui : « Approche. »

Sur le moment, Scorpius resta figé puis il sentit la main de Dolohov le pousser doucement en avant. Il évita de croiser son regard et conserva la tête légèrement baissée. Voldemort se leva et l'étudia longuement. Avec sa baguette, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux, observant ses traits. Sous ce contact glacial, Scorpius se demanda s'il ne préférait pas la façon dont Greyback le renifler. Il sentit la pointe de la baguette appuyé sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient noirs sans vie. Les yeux d'un requin.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante, les lèvres retroussées.

\- Oui mon Seigneur.  
Un rire parcourut l'assistance. Scorpius se demanda s'il trompait en le nommant, mais le Voldemort sembla ravi.  
\- Mon Seigneur ? J'ai l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Maitre. » Il sourit, et la baguette quitta la peau du garçon. « _Mon Seigneur_ me convient. C'est ainsi que tu m'appelles là d'où tu viens ?

Scorpius déglutit péniblement, et il ne savait que dire. Dans une pensée audacieuse, il se décida à tester la magie de Dumbledore.  
Il essaya de répondre : « Là d'où je viens, tu n'existes pas » et sa gorge se glaça, sa voix se perdit. Ses lèvres ne purent articuler les syllabes. Il porta les mains à son cou dans une crainte soudaine que sa respiration ne soit également coupée. Panique inutile, seule sa voix avait disparu.

\- Ahhh c'est donc vrai, Dumbledore t'a jeté un sort pour que tu ne puisses pas parler. » Il revint soudain vers lui, le serpent glissait amoureusement contre l'une de ses jambes. Il s'approcha de Scorpius, trop près, de sorte que le garçon devait lever la tête pour le regarder, et son souffle glissait sur sa joue. Il leva une main aux ongles effroyablement longs et fit glisser ses doigts de sa mâchoire à ses cheveux, lui maintenant la tête en arrière pour l'observer.

\- Me diras-tu ton nom ? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Scorpius.

Voldemort tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux.  
\- Ton nom ? souffla-t-il, menaçant.

Scorpius essaya de prononcer son patronyme mais à nouveau la glace le paralysa et il lutta pour faire percer sa voix. Aucun son.

\- Raaa, cracha Voldemort en le repoussant et Scorpius faillit perdre l'équilibre. Comment être sûr? s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

\- Maître, » dit une voix douce et Scorpius se tourna pour découvrir sa grand-mère, plus jeune, plus triste, qui le regardait avec tendresse avant de reporter les yeux sur Voldemort. « C'est le portrait de mon fils, et de mon mari. Je pense pouvoir répondre de sa filiation.

\- Tu as raison Narcissa, cet enfant est surement un Malfoy, mais est-il un sang-pur ? Rien ne permet de le prouver.

\- Maitre, » intervint une belle femme aux cheveux noirs, à la démarche désordonnée. Elle sifflait plus qu'elle ne parlait : « Il ne saurait en être autrement ! La famille Malfoy a toujours respecté les valeurs des Sang-Pur.

\- Mais qu'en est-il des Black, Bellatrix ? intervint un homme aux cheveux blancs, tirés en arrière et noués sur son cou. Ce garçon a du sang de ta famille. Que dire de Sirius, Andromeda et de ce traitre de Regulus ?

\- Tu oses, Yaxley ? persifla Bellatrix. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Oserais-tu prétendre que nous n'avons pas été fidèles à notre Maitre ? Ne t'avise pas de déverser ta bile sur la famille Black. Contrairement à toi, j'ai passé toutes ses années à l'attendre. »

Assis à table, un homme se mit à rire et Scorpius reconnut le grand père de Dorian Nott pour l'avoir vu sur un portrait chez son ami.

\- Mais qui voudrait épouser un Malfoy aujourd'hui ? ironisa-t-il. Cette famille est en déshérence !

Narcissa se redressa, et répondit à l'homme avec dignité.  
\- Le fait que mon mari soit enfermé à Askaban ne te donne pas le droit de l'insulter sous son propre toit, Nott !

\- Ma Belle Narcissa, dit un homme au nez épais et aux traits durs, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu ferais bien de penser à un autre mari, avant que les années éloignent les soupirants. Les Malfoy sont finis !

Un rire parcourut l'assistance et Scorpius goûta la bile qui remontait de son estomac.

Les charognards se battaient pour la gloire des Malfoy, pour le manoir de son grand-père et pour la main de sa femme. La dame était seule et digne au milieu de cette meute, arrogante et féroce, et Scorpius sentit la colère l'embrasait. Il frappa sur la table du poing, à s'en briser les phalanges.

\- Personne ne convoitera la fortune des Malfoy, dit-il, la tête haute, le menton levé et la stature stoïque. Car je vous rappelle Messieurs, que vous êtes ici chez moi !

Il s'aperçut que toute l'assistance s'était figée, dans un mélange de surprise… et de terreur.  
C'est alors qu'il sentit une main glisser dans son dos et remonter dans son cou pour lui tourner le visage. Ses yeux plongèrent dans des yeux noirs et vides.

_Oh Dumbledore, pensa-t-il, vous auriez dû me rendre muet._

\- Regrettes-tu de m'accueillir sous ton toit, Scorpius ? souffla Voldemort dont les lèvres touchaient presque sa joue.  
Scorpius lutta pour ne pas tressaillir.  
\- L'hospitalité des Malfoy pour votre Seigneurie n'a pas de limite, assura-t-il, sans que sa voix ne tremblât.  
\- Mais s'il est de mon bon plaisir que tous ses hommes s'y trouvent également, insista le Maitre en le serrant un peu plus.  
\- Je me plierai à votre volonté mon Seigneur. Mais je ne réponds pas de la vie d'un homme qui m'insulte dans ma propre maison.  
\- Il en est de même pour moi ?

Scorpius sentit la menace, et il eut envie de jouer. _N'était-ce pas le moment d'apprivoiser le Demiguise ? Avec douceur et flagornerie._

\- N'êtes-vous pas plus qu'un homme, mon Seigneur ? demanda innocemment Scorpius, armé de son sourire le plus charmant.

Voldemort émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé.

\- Petite Chose futée, susurra-t-il, mais il semblait captivé et son sourire s'élargit. Je ne sais quoi penser de toi.

A cet instant, Scorpius se demanda s'il n'avait pas créé une autre menace plus cruelle encore …

\- Maitre, l'interrompit un homme au long manteau noir et Voldemort lâcha le garçon. Je dois repartir pour vous savez où. Vous souhaitiez me parler d'affaires urgentes pendant le dîner.

\- Ah Severus, tu es arrivé ! Nous devons parler, mais d'abord laisse-moi te présenter l'impétueux et imprudent Scorpius Malfoy. Il requerra tes talents. » Voldemort se tourna vers Scorpius : « Severus est un maître de légilimancie. Je suis sûr qu'il parviendra à rompre le sort de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse festoyer. clama-t-il à l'assistance. « Viens Severus. »

Scorpius observa longuement le professeur de Poudlard qui l'étudia également, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa grand-mère.

\- Viens t'assoir, lui murmura-t-elle, en l'emportant vers la table, lui proposant une place dos à la cheminée, à ses côtés. Bellatrix prit place à sa gauche, mais se contenta de l'ignorer.

Tout d'un coup, apparurent sur la table des mets succulents sans que les elfes de maison ne se fassent remarquer.

Les mangemorts eurent des murmures approbateurs et commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes.

\- Attendez tous ! dit brusquement un homme bourru, aux cheveux blonds. Il s'adressa à Scorpius. Avons-nous l'autorisation du maitre de maison pour manger ? se moqua-t-il. Des rires sourds accueillirent sa remarque.

Scorpius le jaugea sans ciller, et d'une voix claire lui répondit :

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a dit de festoyer, dois-je le rappeler pour qu'il se répète ?

A sa surprise, Antonin Dolohov se mit à rire, semblant apprécier la rebiffade. Il lança un coup de coude à Yaxley qui sourit. Le mangemort qui avait parlé lui lança un regard noir avant de se servir dans le plat en face de lui d'un air bougon. Les autres convives l'imitèrent.

Narcissa prit une cuillère de haricots au lard et remplit l'assiette du garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer ton attitude comme du génie ou comme de la pure folie, murmura-t-elle en lui servant une coupe de vin.

Scorpius sourit.

\- Je n'ai jamais su répondre à cette question… et vous non plus.

Elle croisa son regard et lui rendit son sourire.

La nourriture paraissait délicieuse et l'estomac de Scorpius était vide mais il ne put rien avaler. Il percevait à nouveau l'odeur de graisse brulée, qui lui semblait encore plus forte et insupportable. Il finit par se tourner vers la cheminée pour voir ce qui propageait cette puanteur. Et il comprit en regardant les flammes. Il y'avait un corps dans la cheminée. On y faisait rôtir et disparaitre un petit cadavre.

La nausée le prit et il se surprit à prier : _Pas un enfant, par pitié, pas un enfant !_

« C'est détestable je sais, dit Bellatrix en suivant son regard. Mais Nagini n'aime pas le goût des goblins. Nous ne pouvons pas tous les enterrer dans le jardin. Tu t'y habitueras.»

Scorpius n'en avait aucune envie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire c'est toujours encourageant !
> 
> La suite rapidement, le chapitre est presque terminé !
> 
> (instagram kill0blake)


	7. In vino veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite comme promis !  
> Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment boosté !  
> C'est un plaisir de vous lire, chacun de vos commentaires me procure une vraie poussée d'adrénaline.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !
> 
> Musiques écoutées :  
> Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri  
> Life in Mono – Mono

_2019 – Troisième Année – Hiver_

_Albus regardait la calèche traverser la rue enneigée de Pré-au-Lard. Le couple assis à l'arrière échangeait de longs baisers langoureux._

_\- C'est indécent, dit Scorpius avec une grimace de réprobation._

_\- Ce serait romantique si ce n'était pas la 5_ _ème_ _calèche que l'on voyait passer, nuança Albus. Mais là c'est un défilé de romance qui dégouline de guimauve._

_\- Ils devraient trouver un coin tranquille, insista Scorpius. Tout le monde peut les voir se passer la salive d'une bouche à l'autre._

_\- Tu veux essayer ?  
Scorpius sursauta et regarda son ami, le cœur battant._

_\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il paniqué, la gorge sèche, les joues rouges._

_\- Les bonbons, dit Albus en lui montrant le sac pleins de friandises qu'ils avaient acheté chez Honeydukes. Tu veux les essayer ?_

_Scorpius rougit de plus belle, et reposa doucement son dos contre le banc._

_\- Oui, merci, dit-il finalement en prenant la sucette que lui tendait le garçon.  
Albus le regardait en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Non rien, dit Scorpius en se raclant la gorge. Ce sont vraiment des sucettes au sang ?_

_\- Non, je ne crois pas._

_\- Alors pourquoi ça s'appelle Blood Lollipop ? insista Scorpius._

_Albus haussa les épaules et retira le papier de la friandise.  
\- C'est de la publicité pour nous attirer. Et ça marche, la preuve : on les a achetés._

_Scorpius acquiesça et tous deux mirent la sucette dans la bouche. Aussitôt ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits, et Malfoy eut un sursaut de dégoût._

_\- Beurk ! Albus, c'est du sang !_

_\- Mais non ! dit Potter, comme on réprimande un enfant. C'est comme les dragées de Bertie Crochu, tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont faites avec des crottes de nez et du vomi ?_

_Scorpius cracha de la salive rougie dans la neige.  
\- Non, c'est vraiment du sang ! insista-il. Et la texture est atroce, je vais vomir._

_Potter grimaçait en regardant la sucette et la remit dans sa bouche, dubitatif.  
\- Ils ne vendraient pas des sucettes au sang sans mettre des avertissements pour les consommateurs raisonna-t-il et Scorpius le regarda avant de pouffer en secouant la tête._

_\- Tu es vraiment naïf ! Ils se fichent de qui achètent leurs produits du moment qu'ils les vendent. Oh je vais être malade. Je suis sûr qu'il y a marqué hémoglobine dans la liste des ingrédients._

_Albus prit le papier d'emballage et essaya de déchiffrer la minuscule écriture. Son visage pâlit, et il retira doucement la sucette de sa bouche._

_\- Alors… ? demanda Scorpius, inquiet._

_\- Tu ne veux pas savoir._

_Scorpius poussa un gémissement et plaqua la main sur sa bouche, retenant les haut-le-cœur._

_\- C'est peut-être des lollipops pour les vampires, dit Albus en remettant le papier autour de la sucette. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le vendeur nous a regardés bizarrement quand on les a achetés._

_Scorpius le regarda. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et murmura :  
\- On nous regarde toujours **bizarrement** Albus…_

_Potter ne lui rendit pas son regard. Il respira plus profondément, comme pour calmer une agitation intérieure.  
\- Viens, finit-il par dire. C'est notre premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, alors on va boire de la Bierreaubeurre au Trois Balais, histoire de rincer tout ça !_

_Les deux garçons descendirent le chemin vers le pub. Le lieu était mythique, parmi les écoliers et les anciens élèves, et maintenant qu'ils étaient en troisième année, ils voulaient le découvrir à leur tour._

_Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une salle animée et joyeuse, sentant l'hydromel et la bière. La chaleur leur fit du bien, et ils cherchèrent une table libre._

_Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas, que Craig McLaggan leur barrait déjà le passage, flanqué de deux gryffondors de 5_ _ème_ _année, aux joues rougies par l'alcool._

_« Hé les serpents, qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ?_

_\- Les Serpentards ont besoin de ton aval pour se rendre au pub maintenant ? s'enquit Albus sur le même ton._

_Craig eut un sourire mauvais._

_\- Non, les Serpentards font ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils ne nous gonflent pas. Par contre, je ne crois pas que le gérant ait envie de voir un Malfoy dans son bar. » Il se tourna vers Scorpius et lui parla lentement, comme s'il prenait le garçon pour un attardé : « Tu sais ce que ton papa a fait à sa maman n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_Albus eut envie de hurler. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Drago Malfoy avait fait à la mère du tenancier du bar et il était sûr que Scorpius ne s'en savait rien non plus. Mais il voyait déjà son ami se décomposer en se demandant, **encore une fois** , ce qui s'était passé dans ses murs._

_\- Scorpius Malfoy a été accepté à Poudlard, déclara Albus. Il a les mêmes droits que toi. Si le gérant du bar ne veut pas de nous ici, je suis sûr qu'il viendra nous l'expliquer lui-même._

_\- Ah Albus, Albus,… soupira le Gryffondor avec indulgence. Toujours en train de défendre les petites raclures._

_\- De mon point de vue McLaggan, la raclure c'est toi !_

_Mclaggan fut surprise, puis il se mit à rire en se passant le doigt sur le menton, pensif. Les deux garçons derrière lui arboraient le même air amusé._

_Craig se tourna vers le comptoir.  
\- Hé, James ! appela-t-il d'un ton enjoué._

_Ils aperçurent Potter, accoudé au bar en train de rire avec ses comparses, un verre à la main. A son nom, il se tourna vers McLaggan, posa sa bière et le rejoint à l'entrée. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il vit Scorpius et Albus._

_Craig passa son bras autour de ses épaules : « Jamie, ça te dérange si on met une rouste à ton frère ? Rien de bien méchant t'inquiète. »_

_James les regarda sans émotion et finit par lâcher :  
\- J'ai pas de frère._

_Le visage d'Albus perdit toute couleur et il se sentit l'envie de vomir. A ses côtés, Scorpius poussa un râle de fureur.  
\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as pas assez de cran pour défendre ton petit frère devant toute ta cour ? T'as le nom du héros mais pas la carrure. La vérité c'est que t'as rien dans le ventre !_

_En une seconde, James était sur lui, l'agrippant par le col, le visage rouge de colère. Il dominait Scorpius d'une tête mais le garçon ne recula pas._

_\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Malfoy, ou tu vas le regrette._

_\- Et tu vas faire quoi, ordure ?_

_\- Ce qu'on fait aux mangemorts pour leur faire fermer leur gueule !_

_\- Déverse sur moi toute ta haine Potter, ça ne te donne pas le droit de traiter ton frère comme ça ! lâcha-t-il entre ses dents._

_\- Ferme-la Malfoy, Ferme-la ! hurla-t-il, en tirant sur le col du garçon, le visage si proche de Scorpius qu'il aurait pu poser son front contre le sien, crachant ses postillons, le dominant de sa hauteur. Malfoy ne cillait pas, il semblait prêt à l'étriper._

_\- Ça suffit ! cria Albus en s'interposant entre les garçons, obligeant son frère à lâcher son ami. « Recule James ! » Il attrapa le bras de Malfoy. « Scorpius, on y va ! Il y a d'autres pubs. Et ça sent le fauve ici. »_

_Ils sortirent dans la rue ignorant les clameurs et les sifflets derrière eux. Potter tenait toujours le bras de Malfoy, de peur que celui-ci ne décide de faire demi-tour._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Scorpius et James se battaient mais cela devenait de plus en plus violent. Il était inquiet. Les ennemis de Scorpius étaient nombreux. Et dans sa colère, Scorpius oubliait l'essentiel. Qu'il était seul contre tous. Qu'en cas de combat magique, il serait rapidement mis en pièce par le nombre, qu'il était trop mince, trop élancé pour faire le poids contre James à mains nues. Dans sa passion, Scorpius oubliait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner et il était assez fou pour essayer pour le seul plaisir de la lutte. A tort ou à raison, les Malfoy était connus pour être des lâches… il semblait qu'ils avaient économisé leur courage pour le concentrer dans leur héritier._

_« Sale con… » souffla Scorpius avec dépit._

_Albus acquiesça avec un sourire et il fut soulagé que Scorpius n'en dise pas plus. Il n'accablait jamais James devant son frère. Il aurait eu des choses à dire pourtant, mais il préférait taire sa rancœur plutôt que d'affronter la tristesse dans les yeux d'Albus. Ils ne cherchèrent pas un autre pub et sans même se concerter, ils remontèrent vers Poudlard, recherchant l'isolement de leur chambre dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ils avaient leur lot d'émotion pour la journée._

_Sur le chemin enneigé qui menait au château Albus se mit à rire doucement._  
\- Quoi ? demanda Scorpius qui souriait déjà de voir son ami plus enjoué.  
\- … Je viens de roter et j'ai un vieux goût de fer dans la bouche.  
\- Ahhh t'es atroce ! cria Scorpius avec dégoût, en lui frappant l'épaule alors qu'Albus partait en fou rire, vite contagieux. Ils rirent sur tout le chemin jusqu'au château.

* * *

1997 – Manoir des Malfoy

Assise sur le canapé, ravissante dans sa robe de soie bordeaux, Narcissa se tordait les mains. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire ou dire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la table et qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans le petit salon. Elle se leva et se servit un verre de brandy sur la petite table.

\- Tu en veux un ? demanda-t-elle et Scorpius acquiesça doucement.

\- Drago n'a pas voulu rentrer ces vacances, » dit-elle en lui apportant le verre et en se plaçant à côté de lui sur le canapé de velours. Sa voix tremblait. « J'aurais aimé l'avoir avec moi. Vous auriez pu vous rencontrer. Mais il est occupé à Poudlard. Il a… une mission urgente. » Elle regarda Scorpius et lui dit : « Mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà ? »

Scorpius esquissa un sourire amer, rejeta les pensées qui le portaient vers son père et amena le verre à ses lèvres. Il connaissait ce brandy. Il aimait son goût et la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Un brandy des Malfoy évidemment, de leur échoppe d'apothicaire. Scorpius était soulagé que leurs vins et leurs spiritueux familiaux n'aient pas été servis à table. Au moins une chose qui n'était pas souillée dans son héritage.

\- Si tu es là, Drago va survivre, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle soudain et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrait devant tant d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec regret. Je ne peux rien affirmer. Si tout se passe _comme cela s'est passé_ , il vivra… et moi aussi.

\- Alors rien n'est joué, dit-elle avec tristesse. Et ils se perdirent dans le silence.

Soudain, dans un élan de tendresse elle lui toucha le visage, écarta ses cheveux, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis elle sourit et prit sa main dans le sienne.

\- Tu es un beau garçon, affirma-t-elle, et la fierté résonnait dans sa voix.

Scorpius eut un petit rire, et resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et d'instinct ils s'éloignèrent. Bellatrix traversa la pièce de son pas disgracieux et se dirigea directement vers le bar.

\- Ces crétins m'ont épuisé, déclara-t-elle avec lassitude. Elle déboucha la bouteille de cristal et jeta le bouchon sur les verres, faisant tinter la vaisselle. Narcissa pinça ses lèvres en la regardant se servir un grand verre de brandy.

Elle but une longue gorgée, puis se tourna vers eux.  
\- Scorpius c'est ça ? dit-elle en le désignant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Le garçon haussa le sourcil sans lui répondre.

\- Bien joué ton petit manège toute à l'heure avec le Maître. » Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, jaugeant Scorpius de bas en haut. « Tu sembles savoir comment lui parler. »

Scorpius crut distinguer une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et il comprit qu'elle redoutait ce qu'il redoutait lui-même. Que Voldemort ne s'entiche de lui. Et Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de tester le désir du mage noir.

\- Je me montre courtois et il semble apprécier ma déférence à son égard. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable pour nous tous que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas notre compagnie, dit-Bellatrix sur un ton faussement vexé.

\- Bien au contraire, Madame, répliqua Scorpius, affable. J'expérimente la joie de me réchauffer au coin d'une cheminée à la chair de goblin.

Bellatrix pouffa sur son verre.  
\- Petite nature, se moqua-t-elle en faisant rouler le liquide dans sa coupe. Si tu n'as pas le cran pour cela, je me demande comment tu as pu survivre à cette guerre.

\- Je n'ai pas vécu la guerre.

\- Mais tu sais QUI l'a gagné cette guerre !? grinça-t-elle soudain en se penchant en avant et en retroussant ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités. Narcissa et Scorpius sursautèrent. « Qui ?! Réponds !

\- Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas répondre Bella ! s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Severus le fera parler ! répondit-il en pointant Scorpius. Et sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en chargera.

Scorpius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il allait mourir, que c'était une possibilité réelle. Mais il désirait pourtant s'y préparer. Car lorsqu'il devrait faire face à Voldemort, il était impensable qu'il révèle quoique ce soit. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt mourir que d'imaginer un monde sans Albus.

Il but une gorgée de brandy, et laissa son esprit s'embrumer.

\- Oh quelle idiote ! dit Narcissa en apercevant une tâche de brandy sur sa robe. Elle prit sa baguette et l'appliquer sur la tâche. Celle-ci disparut et elle parut soulagée.

\- C'est un cadeau de Lucius, expliqua-t-elle et Bellatrix imita un ronflement, insensible aux émotions de sa sœur.

Le cœur de Scorpius sauta dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son grand-père dans les geôles de la prison, terrifié pour sa femme et son enfant. Il avait tenu cette pensée loin de son esprit, comme toutes les autres images et les peurs qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque.

\- Lui avez-vous rendu visite à Azkaban ? demanda-t-il timidement, sans vouloir connaitre la réponse.

Elle sourit tristement et secoua la tête.  
\- Nous nous écrivons tous les jours. Mais il… il ne veut pas que je le vois comme cela.

\- Le Maitre a été généreux avec Lucius, intervint Bellatrix d'une voix égale. Nous aurions pu tomber encore plus bas. L'attaque du ministère de la magie a été un fiasco et c'est à cause de ton mari.

\- De quel droit oses-tu dire cela ! dit Narcissa en se levant, tremblante. Toi qui dort et mange sous son toit, et te soûle dans son cristal !

\- Réveille-toi ma pauvre Narcissa, ton mari est fini, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ton fils soit à la hauteur !

On frappa à la porte et les deux femmes se figèrent. Severus Rogue entra doucement, sa robe noire volant autour de lui.  
« Je suis désolé d'interrompre les douceurs familiales dit-il d'une voix nasillarde et basse, mais le maître veut te voir avant son départ, Bellatrix. Il t'attend.

Il n'avait pas fini de prononcer ces mots qu'elle avait quitté la pièce, ses talons retentissants sur le parquet.

Severus attendit que les bruits s'éloignent tout en détaillant le garçon devant lui.  
\- Jeune Malfoy, on m'a chargé de m'entretenir avec vous afin d'obtenir certaines… réponses. Je vous laisse saluer Madame Malfoy et vous attends dans le couloir. Veuillez-vous presser, la nuit sera longue.

\- Severus, implora Narcissa, ne sois pas trop durs avec lui.

Rogue échangea un regard avec elle et insista :  
\- Je vous attends, Jeune Malfoy.

Scorpius finit son verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers sa grand-mère :  
\- Bonne nuit, Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Narcissa le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, puis elle murmura à son oreille :  
\- Prends garde à tes paroles. Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne.

Elle le lâcha et déposa un baiser son front avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.  
« Avec un peu de chance, le Maitre pardonnera à Lucius, dit-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir, et nous pourrons retrouver notre position auprès de lui et notre rang dans le monde des sorciers !

Scorpius sentit son estomac vriller. La frustration et la colère piquaient tous les muscles de son corps. Il déglutit et s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère. Il fut sur le point de sortir du salon mais il fit volte-face et s'agenouilla devant Narcissa qui avait pris place sur le canapé.  
Il lui prit la main :  
\- Je ne peux rien dire, Madame, mais je peux vous jurer ceci : nous sommes grands avec lui, mais nous étions grands _**sans lui**_ … _Et quoiqu'il arrive nous le serons encore !_

Sans attendre, il déposa un baiser sur le dos sa main et quitta le salon pour rejoindre Severus Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Le prochain chapitre : Scorpius et Severus se parlent !  
> C'est normalement ce qui est prévu… après nous partirons du côté d'Albus et James.  
> Review s'il vous plait !


	8. La couleur de ses yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique écoutée : Abbey Road Blues - ERA Classic II  
> Tellement de retard, pardonnez-moi !   
> Chapitre de discussion entre Scorpius et Rogue

**_2018 – Deuxième année à Poudlard_ **

_ Final de coupe du monde de Quidditch. _

_ Albus aurait dû se méfier. Il se jugera de ne plus faire la même erreur.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Il n’avait pas attendu la mi-temps pour se lever. Le foule était dense, l’ambiance électrique. Il avait toujours adoré les coupes du monde de Quidditch et ce n’était pas parce que le Brésil avait perdu en quart de finale qu’il allait bouder la dernière compétition. La voix de sa mère retentissait dans les haut-parleurs aux quatre coins du stade. Il s’était faufilé hors de la tribune familiale, en pleine offensive des Irlandais, de sorte que personne ne s'était aperçu de sa manoeuvre.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Du moins le croyait-il.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Il remonta la capuche de son manteau, dissimulant partiellement son visage et s’éloigna de la foule, du chahut. Il passa les baraques fumantes qui offraient des délices et des boissons, et se dirigea vers le bout du marché de rue. _ _   
_ _ Il aperçut Scorpius qui l’attendait devant une maisonnette de bois proposant des soupes à la citrouille. La capuche recouvrait ses cheveux blonds, et une partie de son visage. Albus arrêta de trottiner et reprit une démarche plus neutre, soucieux de ne pas effrayer Scorpius en lui témoignant son impatience. Il lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué pendant ces vacances de Noël. Mais il était trop tôt pour le lui dire.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Hé ! dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur et son coeur accéléra lorsque Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui.  _ _   
_ _ \- Tu es venu ? dit Malfoy, à voix basse.  _ _   
_ _ Albus haussa les épaules.  _ _   
_ _ \- Je t’ai dit que je viendrai.  _ _   
_ _ Scorpius baissa la tête et Albus vit qu’il essayait de dissimuler son sourire.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ils commandèrent deux cidres chauds et s’assirent sur un banc, ignorant les éclats de voix, signe que le match avait stoppé pour la mi-temps. Albus parla de ses vacances, se plaignant de son frère et des interminables réunions de famille. Scorpius écoutait, les mains serrées autour de son gobelet, acquiesçant aux paroles de son ami.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Aucun d’eux ne vit Rita Skeeter avancer vers eux…  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rita s’ennuyait terriblement. Assise dans les tribunes des reporters, elle observait d’un air las les joueurs dans les airs. Le seul intérêt pour elle se passait dans les coulisses, dans l’avant et l’après match, quand les secrets se dévoilaient. Quel star de Quidditch avait rancune contre une autre, le capitaine allait-il dégager un de ses membres, la femme du gardien ne fricotait-elle pas avec le batteur ? Les matchs, dans leur globalité, étaient sans valeur, ils n’étaient que le révélateur des coulisses. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Elle voulut commander un autre whisky quand elle aperçut un mouvement du côté des tribunes VIP. Le plus jeune des garçons Potter quittait silencieusement la tribune familiale pour se mêler à la foule. D’instinct elle bondit de son siège et dévala l’escalier menant aux sièges des journalistes, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire claquer ses talons sur le bois. A un angle, elle observa le garçon qui relevait sa capuche et fendait la foule. Il était clair que le jeune garçon faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ce comportement éveilla la curiosité de Skeeters. Elle se jeta à la poursuite d’Albus, convaincu que sa faim serait vite rassasiée.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elle n’eut pas longtemps à attendre. Loin de l’agitation des foules et des regards de curieux, elle vit le garçon discuter avec un jeune homme, et son coeur s'accélèra. Scorpius Malfoy ! Albus Potter quittait sa famille en douce pour retrouver un Malfoy. Son article s’écrivait dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Elle vit le jeune Malfoy tendre un cadeau à Potter et celui-ci l’accepta, les joues rougies. C’était un livre et Albus prit Scorpius dans les bras. Le garçon se raidit un instant puis sourit avant de lui rendre son étreinte.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ C’était le moment ! décida Rita et elle s’avança vers eux de son pas dandinant.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Bonjour jeunes hommes.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Les deux garçons sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux vers elle. “Rita Skeeters, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorciers. N’ayez pas peur !” ajouta-t-elle devant la mine méfiante des garçons à l’énoncé de sa profession. “Je ne vais pas vous importuner longtemps, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous pensiez du match ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Al, on devrait partir, murmura le jeune Malfoy, en tirant sur le bras de son ami.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Tu es Scorpius Malfoy,  n’est-ce pas ?  _ _   
_ _ Scorpius garda le silence, les yeux plissés. _

_ \- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda Rita, amusée. Son calepin et la plume volèrent dans les airs à la hauteur de sa tête.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- A Poudlard, murmura Potter, incertain. Rita retrouvait en lui le garçon de Poudlard, celui qu’elle avait interrogé lors du tournoi des Sorciers. Le même air méfiant.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Ah oui c’est vrai que tu es un serpentard ! dit-elle, faisant mine de se rappeler ce détail. “Etonnant pour le fils d’Harry Potter… Mais c’est excellent pour l’unité de notre société. Je pense qu’il est important que les générations futures puissent renouer des liens et vivre en harmonie. Vous ne croyez pas ? Mais dis-moi c’est un très beau livre que tu as là.  _

_ \- C’est un cadeau de Scorpius, dit Albus avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  _

_ \- Un présent de rédemption, peut-être ? Pour faire oublier le passé ? Pour demander pardon ? ”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Les garçons se raidirent et Rita se montra plus incisive. Elle se pencha et murmura :  “Tu sais mon garçon, quand un Malfoy offre un livre à un membre de ta famille, cela n’augure jamais rien de bon.”   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Albus voulut parler mais il semblait ne pas trouver les mots . La plume grattait furieusement sur le calepin. Rita se tourna vers Scorpius qui la regardait avec inquiétude, serrant et desserrant les poings.  _

_ \- Que ressens-tu lorsque tu penses que ton grand-père a tenté de tuer sa mère ? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Le garçon écarquilla des yeux, horrifié. _

_ \- ça suffit vipère ! intervint Albus qui semblait avoir retrouvé la parole. Il se posta devant le garçon, protecteur. “On ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez.” _

_ \- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose.” dit Rita en repoussant ses petites lunettes sur son nez. “Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy n’évoque jamais la guerre devant vous ? Vous ne savez donc pas qu’ils étaient ennemis à Poudlard ?  _

_ \- Peut-être qu’ils ont voulu nous protéger de vous ! s’écria Albus avec colère, pointant un doigt vers la journaliste.  _ _   
_ _ Scorpius attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière, l’entrainant vers les baraques de bois.  _

_ \- On s’en va, viens !  _

_ Skeeters les regarda s’éloigner. Albus lui lança un dernier regard furieux, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres. La plume cessa d’écrire et le calepin se ferma avant de reprendre place dans sa poche. Rita était ravie, et trottinait presque sur le pavé jusqu’au stade. Peu importait le match maintenant, elle devait rentrer à l’agence de La Gazette du Sorcier pour faire imprimer son article. Elle récupéra ses affaires dans le boxe des journalistes et croisa Harry Potter qui était venu saluer sa femme avant la reprise du match. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle ne put s’empêcher de lui offrir son sourire le plus ambivalent. Un mélange d’acide et de miel. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire et son visage devint soucieux. Elle redescendit les escaliers en direction de la sortie, consciente qu’Harry Potter la suivait toujours du regard.  _

_“Une amitié particulière, par Rita Skeeters !” se dit-elle en traversant les tribunes, alors que les acclamations des supporters reprenaient  de plus belle. “C’est un excellent titre. Cet article va être génial !”_   
  


* * *

**1997 – Manoir des Malfoy**

Scorpius suivit la forme sombre à travers le dédale de portes, sans mot, observant l’homme de dos, sa robe noire virevoltait autour de lui à chaque pas ferme qui frappait le sol, lui donnant l’apparence d’un sinistre fantôme. Silencieux, froid et déterminé. Au fond, Severus correspondait à l’image qu’il s’en était fait. Un mage noir, charismatique et taciturne. Une aura sombre l’entourait et Scorpius y reconnut sa propre mélancolie. Aucun d’eux ne parla durant cette triste promenade jusqu’à ce que Rogue le mène devant une porte qu’il ouvrit et tint grande ouverte pour lui. Il inspira et pénétra dans une petite pièce, qui aurait pu servir de petit débarras pour les elfes de maison.

Une chaise unique était installée au milieu de la pièce vide. Une seule lampe au plafond diffusait une faible lumière de sorte que les quatre coins de la petite pièce restaient dans l’ombre. Sinistre petite mise en scène. 

Severus lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur la chaise et le garçon s’exécuta sans mot, puis il ferma la porte avant de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer les incantations qui les coupèrent du monde. Ils étaient seuls à présent, même si Scorpius en doutait. Assis sur la chaise de bois, il observa les murs, cherchant les recoins sombres.

\- Sommes-nous réellement seuls ? demanda-t-il au maître de potion, et sa voix était un chuchotement. Le son résonnait un peu dans ce lieu étriqué. En perçait-il les murs par quelques maléfices ?    
  
Severus l’observa de ses yeux sombres, semblant résoudre une énigme intérieure. Un visage blanc encadré de cheveux noirs épais, il semblait irréel, hors du temps et pourtant sa présence enveloppait l’espace. 

\- En effet, finit-il par dire d’une voix profonde.    
  
Scorpius croisa ses jambes et ses bras maigres. 

\- Alors allons-nous nous prêter à ce jeu ? s’enquit-il en jaugeant l’homme devant lui, scrutant ses réactions.    
  
Rogue leva sa baguette et Scorpius eut un réflexe de protection. 

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il. Je dois savoir si je peux vous faire parler.   
  
Scorpius eut un petit rire amer, un peu méprisant. Il savait que Rogue était un maître de l’occlumencie, et il ne désirait pas que celui-ci s’infiltre dans sa tête et parcourt tous ses souvenirs, surtout les moins avouables. Mais mieux valait Severus que Voldemort. Et lui aussi voulait savoir si le sort de Dumbledore résisterait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Allez-y, dit-il froidement sur un ton de défi. Je ne résisterai pas.   
  
Rogue parut quelque peu agacé par ce ton revêche, et il mit son corps en position d’attaque, la baguette pointée sur le visage du garçon. 

\- Legilimens !    
  
Scorpius sentit un vent glacial pénétrer son crâne et s'infiltrer dans toutes les fibres de son cerveau, y laissant des picotements douloureux. Des images lui parvinrent. Des souvenirs de sa mère et de son père, de paysages familiers, du manoir et de ses jardins, puis Poudlard, et enfin Albus, Albus encore Albus, à tout âge en toute saison, le sourire d’Albus d’hiver en été, en tout lieu, dans des décors changeant, et toujours proche de lui, toujours à portée de mains ou de lèvres. Tous les souvenirs de ses cinq dernières années se résumaient-ils à un visage ?     
  
Soudain, Albus disparut et la glace quitta son esprit. La petite pièce réapparut. Scorpius se rendit compte qu’il tremblait. Rogue le regardait toujours avec la même expression impassible. 

\- Le charme est puissant, dit-il en abaissant la baguette, très puissant. Même sans résistance, je n’ai rien pu discerner. Vos souvenirs sont beaucoup trop flous.” Il parut hésiter puis ajouta : “J’ai senti vos émotions cependant. Beaucoup d’amour, beaucoup peur ! Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’en fera rien.” 

Son coeur accéléra à la pensée que ses sentiments n’étaient pas voilés. Mais il se dit que Voldemort ne saurait reconnaître ni la peur, ni l’amour. Il n’en ferait rien en effet. 

\- Le sort est puissant car le lanceur est encore de ce monde, dit-il doucement, osant verbalisant une de ses peurs. Qu’en sera-t-il ensuite ?     
  
Rogue ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres se pinçaient.    
  
Scorpius insista :    
“Vous savez bien que Dumbledore n’en a plus pour très longtemps.   
  
\- Que savez-vous exactement? dit-il d’une voix sèche et  impérieuse. 

\- Je sais qu’il est mourant.

\- Laissez cela ! Ce n’est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je vous demande si vous savez comment votre père compte le tuer ?”   
  
Scorpius secoua doucement la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de penser à cela. 

\- Non, je n’en sais rien. Il n’en parle jamais. Aucun de nous ne parle de la guerre. Ce que je sais, je ne le tiens pas de... notre camp.    
  
Rogue le scrutait. Scorpius sentait son regard sur lui, inquisiteur. 

\- Il se peut que sa magie s'affaiblisse, finit-il par dire. Au moment voulu, je referai la même expérience. J’espère que vous serez reparti avant que je n’ai à le faire. Mais puisque vous tenez à me révéler vos secrets, pourquoi ne pas me donner le nom de ceux qui vous accompagnent dans ce périple dans le temps qui risque de nous coûter la vie à tous.   
  
Scorpius serra les dents. Le ton du professeur l’agaçait.    
  
\- Nous n’avons rien fait pour cela arrive ! Inutiles de nous faire passer pour des irresponsables !   
  
\- Je le sais. Dumbledore me l’a dit. Cela n’en est pas moins dangereux ! Alors baissez d’un ton je vous prie.    
  
\- Mais Dumbledore ne vous a pas donné nos identités, ricana-t-il. Il ne vous fait peut-être pas confiance après tout.    
  
La pointe de la baguette s’enfonça dans sa gorge, et le visage de Rogue se retrouva proche du sien, le dominant.    
  
\- Qui sont les autres ? grogna-t-il, menaçant.   
  
Scorpius se redressa, la baguette s’enfonça davantage dans sa peau mais il s’en fichait. Il ne laisserait personne le menacer ainsi.   
  
\- Baissez-la tout de suite ! siffla-t-il à travers ses dents, pratiquement contre le visage du professeur.. J’allais vous le dire de toute façon. Et vous ne me faîtes pas peur !” Severus ne cilla pas, mais il finit par retira sa baguette de la gorge du garçon.    
  
Scorpius se rassit, massant la chair sous sa mâchoire en regardant l’homme d’un oeil noir, puis il essaya de parler.    
  
\- James…” Mais sa voix se glaça dans sa gorge.    
  
\- Juste les prénoms, dit Rogue d’un mouvement las.  

\- James, Rose, Hugo, Albus.    
  
Le maître eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Des Potter, des Weasley ou tout autre engeance de cette espèce, évidemment.” Il ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son mépris. Cet homme était complexe et Scorpius ne savait comment le prendre. Severus leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit d’une voix amère : “Pourquoi me dire tout cela aussi facilement ? Il semble que personne ne vous a enseigné la prudence.”

\- Contrairement à d’autres, vous n’utiliserez pas ces informations pour changer l’histoire. Tout comme Dumbledore, vous y avez injecté assez de manigance et de ruse pour la laisser suivre son cours. Vous ne ferez rien de ce que je pourrais révéler.   
  
Severus sourit, et son sourire n’avait aucune joie, un sourire de masque, toujours empreint d’ironie, dénué de bienveillance. 

\- Vous avez l’air bien sûr de vous, dit-il. Comment pouvez-vous en être certain?    
  
Scorpius réfléchit, pesant chaque mot. Comment en être certain ? Pourquoi faire confiance à cet homme, celui qui oeuvrait dans l’ombre pour les forces du bien, mais qui avait sacrifié tant de personnes sur son passage, sans remord, mû par un but unique, pour son ultime quête personnelle? Peut-être serait-il victime de cet homme lui aussi, si cela pouvait servir ses desseins. Malfoy sourit. Severus lui ressemblait tellement, ils partageait la même malédiction.

\- Parce que je vous connais, dit-il avec douceur, lui offrant un sourire triste. Je sais que vous et moi ferions n’importe quoi par amour. Et il se trouve que nous sommes... épris des mêmes yeux.   
  
Scorpius vit l’homme relever le menton, les narines dilatées. Frappé en plein coeur, le choc puis la tristesse passèrent dans ses yeux, avant que la compréhension ne lui rende sa stature froide.    
  
\- Décidément, vous en savez beaucoup trop.” Tant d’amertume dans sa voix, chaque mot était un reproche. Il leva sa baguette sans avertissement. “Recommençons. Legilimens !”   
  
Scorpius sentit une bourrasque glaciale lui percer le crâne et il cria de douleur. Sa tête était prise dans un étau. Des images à nouveau. Des souvenirs joyeux et d’autres terribles. Des étreintes et des baisers, les bras qui le serraient si forts. Et des moqueries, des disputes, des hurlements, de violentes bagarres. Les larmes d’Albus.    
  
Le froid disparut et les images s’éteignirent. Scorpius se pencha en avant, la tête entre ses genoux, il avait envie de vomir et eut deux haut-le-coeur. Il releva les yeux et vit que Severus le regarder.    
  
\- Qu’avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.    
  
\- Je n’ai fait que l’apercevoir, dit-il car je savais ce que je cherchais. J’ai trouvé le fil de votre amour, je m’y suis accroché comme pour remonter le tressage d’une toile et en son centre, au creux de votre esprit, il était là.   

Scorpius sentit sa gorge se serrer et une unique larme couler sur sa joue qu’il essuya rapidement d’un revers de la main.   
  
\- Suis-je un danger pour lui ? chuchota-t-il.    
  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait faire ce que j’ai fait. Vous n’êtes pas un danger pour vos compagnons. Mais sans doute l’êtes-vous davantage pour vous-même ! “ dit-il et Scorpius savait ce qu’il allait lui reprocher avant même que les mots ne passent ses lèvres. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. “Vous avez la langue acérée d’un petit diable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble apprécier cela, ce qui n’est pas à votre avantage contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser. Et vous vous êtes déjà fait des ennemis en ces murs. Vous devriez penser à votre propre survie.”   
  
\- Mon destin dépend du sien, répliqua-t-il sans hésitation. Je n’ai pas l’intention de lui survivre.   
  
\- Des paroles de jeune ignorant ! On peut continuer à vivre après une tragédie, vous êtes trop jeune pour le savoir.    
  
\- Et devenir un corps en mouvement dont n’émane aucune chaleur. Un cadavre animé ? N’êtes-vous pas mort avec elle, monsieur ? 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta son audace. A cet instant, il vit tant de chagrin dans ces yeux noirs qu’il détourna les siens. Il entendit le soupir du maître de potion et il décela les accents de la colère.    
  
\- Nous allons recommencer encore une fois.” A ces mots, Scorpius ferma les yeux. Il eut l’impression qu’on le punissait de trop comprendre. “Et encore une fois, et encore une fois !” dit Rogue, sombre.   

\- Jusqu’à ce que je m’écroule à vos pieds ? demanda Scorpius en le défiant, le corps tendu, le menton haut. Est-ce une nécessité ou l’idée sadique que vous vous faîtes d’une punition ? Je n’ai pas été capturé seul, alors pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi pour vos expériences ? 

\- Parce que vous êtes l’élément le plus fiable. Le seul dont l’esprit ne soit pas… embrouillé.    
  
Scorpius sentit la peur s’insinuer dans tout son corps. Pourquoi Rogue n’interrogeait que lui ? Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans la cave du manoir.

_**\- Où est Sila ?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre arrivera rapidement. N’hésitez pas à commenter, j’adore vous lire ! 
> 
> Prochain chapitre, rencontre avec Sila.


	9. Coeur de Loup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiques écoutées : Pan’s Labyrinth soundtrack -  Ofelia - A Princess
> 
> Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis décidément sur une bonne lancée !

**_2013 – Manoir des Malfoy_ **

_Le garçon recommençait à le sentir. Sa respiration s'accélèra quand il enfouit son visage dans son cou._

_« Tu sens… bon », l’entendit-il murmurer._

_\- Sila ! Viens dans le salon s’il-te-plait !_

_Scorpius entendit la voix de son père depuis la terrasse. Le garçon le lâcha et sortit du bosquet où ils s’étaient tous les deux cachés._

_Scorpius courut à sa suite mais il fut arrêté par sa mère qui l’empêcha de rentrer dans le petit salon._

_\- Est-ce que Sila peut venir jouer ? demande le garçon, du haut de ses 7 ans._

_\- Sila se repose mon cœur, répondit doucement sa mère. Papa s’occupe de lui._

_Il attendit qu’elle s’éloigne, un livre à la main et quand elle fut installée sur la chaise longue, il se faufila jusqu’au petit salon et entrouvrit la porte. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de rentrer quand son père occultait le garçon. Mais Sila refusait de lui dire quoique soit et ce n’était pas juste !_

_\- Cela va t’aider, dit Drago en lui donnant une potion._

_\- Je ne suis pas normal._

_\- Tes résultats sont pourtant excellents._

_\- J’entends le sang parcourir vos veines, les battements de votre cœur… Je suis comme un chien qui deviendra fou une fois qu’il aura goûté au sang._

_\- Ne dis pas cela, dit doucement Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis très confiant. Crois-tu que je te laisserai auprès de Scorpius si j’avais le moindre doute ?_

_Drago prit des notes dans son carnet, et appliqua sa baguette sur les bras du garçon._

_\- Je soigne davantage tes craintes qu’une possible maladie, dit-il en posant un pendule sur son front. Que tu aies des sens plus développés que les nôtres n’a rien de surprenant. Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un d’anormal._

_\- Je veux que vous fermiez la porte de ma chambre ce soir._

_\- Sila, il ne se passera rien ce soir …_

_\- S’il vous plait. C’est la pleine lune. Fermez la porte !_

* * *

**1997 – Manoir des Malfoy**

L’aube ne tarderait plus maintenant. Mais Scorpius avait refusé de rejoindre la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée.    
  
Il lui fallait rejoindre la vieille chapelle, abandonnée depuis tant d’années. Peut-être des siècles. Elle avait été construite quand les sorciers et les moldus ne formaient qu’une seule et même communauté. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, les Malfoy avaient construit cette chapelle sur le terrain du manoir, à l’instar de tous les nobles anglais. Scorpius doutait qu’une seule messe n’est jamais été célébrée dans ces murs de pierre. Mais le bâtiment était solide et la porte de bois difficile à ouvrir.   
  
Une grille épaisse en fermait la crypte. C’est là que Scorpius se rendait.   
  
Il avait froid, le vent était glacial et humide. Il traversa le jardin nord, éclairé par la lune dont la lueur faiblissait à l’approche de l’aurore. Cet hiver sans neige n’en était pas moins féroce. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux, et le vent giflait son visage avant de faire frémir les arbres dans une danse sinistre. Il contourna la chapelle et atteint la grille de la crypte.   
  
Il détestait cet endroit, il en avait toujours eu peur. Il n’avait jamais pu y rentrer, pas plus que les autres. Seul Dorian Nott avait eu assez de courage pour descendre. Dorian était toujours le plus courageux. Ils l’attendaient en haut des escaliers, tremblant, quand il était remonté en courant en disant qu’il avait vu un monstre et tous les enfants s’étaient enfuis en hurlant. C’était le temps des terribles jeux d’enfant.   
  
Aujourd’hui, il serait un homme.  
  
Une lourde chaîne et un cadenas scellait les barreaux. Le système de fermeture était peu élaboré mais la véritable crainte n’était pas que quelqu’un rentre, mais que quelque chose sorte.   
  
Scorpius expira doucement, tentant d’ignorer la peur qui s’insinuait dans son ventre. Il déverrouilla le cadenas sans effort, d’un coup de baguette magique, retira la chaîne et tira sur la lourde grille qui grinça maladivement, en un cri plaintif qui résonnait sur la pierre froide.   
  
Avant de descendre l’escalier, il prit soin de la refermer et de replacer la chaîne et le cadenas. Puis il descendit dans les ténèbres, portant sa baguette lumineuse devant son visage, le coeur battant. L’odeur de pourriture et d’humidité emplit ses narines, alors qu’il s’enfonçait sous terre. Il arriva dans une salle dont le plafond était soutenu par de larges colonnes.   
  
“Sila ? appela-t-il à mi-voix.” Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il battait l’obscurité de sa baguette. Son coeur tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Le bruit des gouttes d’eau tombant au sol et le trottinement des rats lui vrillaient les nerfs. Soudain, il vit quelque chose sur le sol à la lumière de sa baguette et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ce n’était qu’une gamelle posée à terre, mais dans laquelle reposait une masse sanguinolente. De la chair crue baignant dans une épaisse soupe de sang.   
  
Scorpius dépassa ce qu’il prit pour un  macabre festin, la main toujours sur sa bouche pour ne pas souiller les lieux. Il fit deux mètres de plus quand il l’aperçut.   
  
Sila était là, assoupi sur une paillasse installé contre la pierre. Ses cheveux noirs trop longs, cachaient son visage. Il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse fourrure et dormait paisiblement, ne semblant pas souffrir du froid alors que Scorpius se retenait de claquer des dents.   
  
\- Sila dit-il en se penchant sur lui, mais le garçon dormait profondément. “Sila dit-il un peu plus fort, en tendant une main vers le garçon mais soudain il lui attrapa les doigts et Malfoy cria, portant sa baguette à son visage. Les grands yeux bleus le reconnurent et Sila le lâcha.   
  
\- C’est toi ! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, j’ai failli te briser la main!  
  
Scorpius se massait les doigts. Il connaissait  la force du garçon et il était conscient qu’il avait de la chance d’avoir les phalanges toujours intactes. 

  
\- Je t’ai appelé plusieurs fois, je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un avoir le sommeil aussi lourd. Passe-moi de la paille, il fait trop froid ici.   
  
Sila n’avait pas pu garder sa baguette contrairement à Scorpius, et ils s'activèrent pour préparer un petit foyer de paille et de brindilles entouré de pierre.   
  
\- Je suis venu dès que j’ai su que tu étais là, dit-Scorpius en s’asseyant près du petit fagot avant d’y mettre le feu.   
  
\- Qui te l’a dit ? demanda Sila. Il avait mis une de ses fourrures autour de Scorpius avant de poser une épaisse peau de bête sur ses propres épaules et se s’asseoir face à lui devant le feu.   
  
\- Severus Rogue. Il vient de passer la nuit à me transformer la cervelle en ratatouille. Mais au moins nous savons que le sort de Dumbledore résiste aux attaques.   
  
\- C’est déjà ça, murmura le garçon sans conviction.   
  
\- Sila, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas été enfermé dans les caves du manoir avec moi et les autres prisonniers ?   
  
Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, dévoilant un beau visage aux traits hauts et aiguisés.  

\- Dès qu’ils m’ont capturé, ils  m’ont amené ici et m’ont mis au régime carnivore.   
  
\- Qui ?   
  
\- Les loups-garous, dit Sila sans émotion. Les Voraces dirigés par Fenrir... Ils…  l’ont senti.   
  
\- C’est impossible, chuchota Scorpius en secouant la tête.   
  
Sila eut claquement de langue sec.   
\- On croirait entendre ton père. Toi aussi tu refuses de me croire !  Mais je sais ce que je ressens Scorpius, je l’ai toujours senti. La lycanthropie est une malédiction qui dort en moi et ils le savent. Ils ont senti le loup.   
  
Scorpius refusait de croire cela. La lycanthropie était une maladie transmise par un porteur et uniquement par morsure, non une malédiction. La génétique n’avait pas d’influence si ce n’était en un développement de certains dons. Ces hommes étaient aussi fous que les Mangemorts avec leur idéologie funeste. Fous et dangereux. Il connaissait Sila. Il n’avait pas peur de lui.    
  
\- Admettons, dit-il.  Et maintenant ?   
  
\- Les loups-garous ont leur propre hiérarchie et leurs Sang-purs, expliqua Sila en observant le feu qui léchait le maigre bois. Ils espèrent que mon instinct se réveillera et que je me métamorphoserais sans même avoir été mordu. Et cette instinct est appelé par le sang. D’où ce délicieux repas, que je ne mangerai pas.   
  
Scorpius le savait pourtant tiraillé par la faim, à la façon dont il serrait son bras autour de son ventre et regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de désir cette assiette immonde.    
  
\- On peut peut-être améliorer ton repas, dit-il en se levant et en s’approchant du plat sans montrant sa propre aversion. A y regarder de plus prêt, la viande, épaisse et large, était fraîche. Il prit l’assiette, prenant soin de ne pas renverser de sang et l’amena vers le feu. “Cuite, elle doit être délicieuse. Même moi j’en mangerai une tranche. Qu’est ce que c’est ? Du chevreuil ? 

  
\- Ils m’ont dit que c’était de la **_biche_ ** , dit-Sila d’un air méfiant. Mais à la façon dont ils ont ri de leur blague, je n’y toucherai, même si tu me fais le meilleur plat en sauce.   
  
Scorpius resta interdit, les mains soutenant le plat, le visage pâle.   
  
\- Tu penses... que c’est de l’Homme ? demanda-t-il d’une voix faiblarde qui ne lui ressemblait pas.   
  
Sila secoua la tête, sombrement.   
  
\- De la femme.   
  
Scorpius eu un petit rire, mais il se transforma en hoquet de dégoût, et il sentit ses genoux se dérober. Il posa maladroite la gamelle, éclaboussant le sol de sang, et s’assit sur la pierre, les mains tremblantes. Il entendit la voix de Sila près de son oreille, avant de comprendre que celui-ci l’avait accompagné dans sa chute et était assis à côté de lui. 

\- Je suis désolé Sila, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, sentant le garçon lui caresser le dos pour le réconforter. 

\- Tu n’y es pour rien. 

\- Bien sûr que si, c’est de ma faute si tu es ici. Il n’y aurait dû y avoir que moi ! 

\- Tu étais à traîne, je voulais te sauver.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû venir me chercher. Je ne parvenais pas à vous suivre alors j’ai voulu les lancer à ma poursuite. C’était mon plan stupide. Tu ne devrais pas être là !  
  
Il entendit Sila soupirer. 

\- Pourquoi tu n’arrivais pas à nous suivre?   
  
Scorpius leva les yeux vers Sila, indécis et le garçon insista.   
  
\- On a été élevé ensemble Scorpius, tu cours plus vite que moi. Une vraie gazelle. Et là, même ce couillon de Weasley t’as mis dans le vent.   
  
\- J’ai été blessé, dit Scorpius qui n’avait aucune envie de s’étendre sur le sujet. Je pensais être guéri, mais en courant, ma jambe a commencé à me lâcher.   
  
Sila émit un petit sifflement, serrant les dents. 

\- Quand … ? demanda-t-il, en une colère froide résonnait dans le timbre de sa voix. 

\- C’est sans importance, dit-Scorpius en se rapprochant du feu pour mieux s’éloigner du sujet. “ Mais contrairement à moi, ton nom n’est pas inscrit sur ton visage. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es. Et à part à Rogue, je n’ai pas mentionné ton nom. Il faut que tu parviennes à t’enfuir !”  
  
Sila se leva, outré. 

\- Que je parte sans toi ? Tu n’es pas sérieux ?

\- Je ne suis pas en danger.  
  
Sila eut un rire sinistre. 

\- Tu crois cela ? J’ai entendu Greyback parler de toi.  
  
Scorpius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, observant son ami. Il se sentit terriblement triste pour lui. Cette expérience était décidément d’une cruauté sans fin.   
  
\- Tu l’as rencontré ? murmura-t-il et Sila acquiesça doucement, baissant la tête pour dissimuler son regard de ses cheveux, les épaules affaissées. “Et alors ?”   
  
Le garçon releva la tête, retrouvant une allure presque princière. Il parcourut les ténèbres de la crypte de ses yeux bleus sombre, sa respiration profonde et lente. Seule la pression de sa mâchoire trahissait sa colère. Sa voix glaciale résonna dans l’ombre.   
\- Je suis content de ressembler à ma mère.”   
  
Scorpius hocha doucement la tête mais ne dit rien. Il  n’osa pas lui dire qu’il lui ressemblait aussi, qu’ils avaient une odeur similaire, que lorsque Greyback s’était approché de lui, il avait senti la présence de Sila. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Sila le sortit de ses pensées.   
“Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais il veut te déchirer la gorge.

\- Voldemort ne le laissera pas faire.

\- Tu comptes sérieusement sur Voldemort pour te sauver ?  
  
L’idée semblait ironique mais en rien stupide. Le Seigneur des Ténébres semblait l’apprécier, il ne laisserait pas un sous-fifre toucher à l’un de ses jouets, n’est-ce-pas ? Scorpius grimaça à cette pensée. 

\- Je n’en sais rien. Ecoute, le jour se lève, je dois rentrer au manoir. Mais ce qui est sûr c’est que tu dois partir d’ici, dès aujourd’hui ! Je trouverai un moyen.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici ! s’insurgea Sila en le regardant comme s’il avait perdu la tête.   
  
\- Tu ne peux pas m’aider ! s’énerva Scorpius. Tu es plus un boulet qu’autre chose. Dehors, tu pourras être  utile, tu pourrais même retrouver Rose.   
  
\- Il n’y a rien de sérieux entre Rose et moi !   
Mais le rouge colorait ses joues et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel devant ce pitoyable déni.   
  
\- Soit, tu lui expliqueras ça toi-même. Mais saisis ta chance ! Moi, je suis démasqué, je peux plus partir sans mettre ma famille en danger.   
C’était vrai, il était piégé à présent. 

\- Et si tu ne survis pas ? dit-Sila, désespéré. Tu y as pensé ? Je ne pourrais jamais affronter ton père sachant que je t’ai laissé !  
  
Scorpius leva ses poings serrés, il avait envie de hurler de colère. 

\- Alors reste ! Reste donc et ils te garderont ici pour toujours en te gavant de cadavres !   
  
Il avait crié et l’écho sa voix le fit frissonner. Il s’approcha de son ami et se mit à genoux devant lui pour lui prendre la main. “ Tu ne comprends pas Sila ? s’ils décident que tu es l’un des leurs, tu auras enfin une vraie raison d’avoir peur de la pleine lune.”   
  
Sila ferma doucement les yeux et Scorpius sut qu’il l’avait touché en plein coeur, là où résidait depuis si longtemps sa peur de devenir autre chose que lui-même, la peur que cette chose prenne possession de lui à tout jamais. Scorpius passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui, agrippant son corps de ses doigts frêle. Il le serrait pour lui rappeler tout ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre, il le serrait aussi car, bientôt, lui aussi le laisserait seul. Des bras puissants le berçaient et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que la colère de l’un et de l’autre s’estompent.   
  
Scorpius finit par le lâcher, et lui redonna la fourrure qu’il lui avait prêtée.    
  
“Je reviendrai avant la nuit, promit-il à son ami. En attendant je vais demander à Billow de t’apporter autre chose que de la viande crue.”   
  
Sila acquiesça et se rassit sur sa couchette de paille.   
  
Scorpius regarda ce visage impassible encadré de longs cheveux noirs, ce corps élancé et robuste recouvert de ces peaux et de fourrures épaisses. Le petit feu se reflétait dans ses yeux et soudain Scorpius y vit le miroitement singulier des nyctalopes, de cette vision crépusculaire des êtres qui voient dans le noir. Il tressaillit d’horreur. Il avait vu le loup.   
  
Son coeur se serra alors qu’un mélange de tristesse et de peur lui engourdissait les membres à chaque pas qui fit pour s’éloigner de son ami. Arrivé au bas des marches de la crypte, un son l’arrêta.   
  
Dans l’ombre, il entendit un petit rire sinistre, puis la voix caverneuse de Sila qui perçait les ténèbres. 

\- Le monstre que Dorian a vu ce jour-là, … c’était peut-être moi.   
  
Scorpius garda le silence, communiant avec l’obscurité,  puis il remonta vers la lumière. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Vous avez rencontré Sila.  
> Pour ceux qui connaissent “Désir et Jalousie”, je n’ai pas pu résisté à l’envie de replacer Dorian Nott dans l’histoire.  
> Prochain chapitre vers la fin de la semaine. Cette fois nous retournons du côté d’Albus, James et les autres.  
> N’hésitez pas à commenter !

**Author's Note:**

> (instagram : kill0blake)


End file.
